


A Log Of Sacrifice

by RestlessRedd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Cheesy, Corny, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grimdark, Heartbreak, M/M, Rewrite, Sadstuck, i cant believe im doing this, its been called wholesome, totally different timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessRedd/pseuds/RestlessRedd
Summary: "Our Session was always a bit off, how one would sense or 'see' what was to come and it never did. No matter how many times I had tried to correct it, it was simply futile. How in a way it seemed to be dragged out like taffy of the sweetest kind that would eventually turn tart at the end. Yes, I always knew our session was a bit off, but never would I predict the own book I wrote to myself from the other timelines would be useless. Nor could I predict, what would befall anyone here for that matter."~Rose Lalonde.For those of you who recognize this, this is a write and upgrade from an extremely old fanfiction I wrote before I had disappeared on a different site.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam & Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Sollux Captor & Rose Lalonde, Sollux Captor/Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 2





	1. The Sea of The Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Log of Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567559) by MusicLoverK3. 



> I actually would not advise reading the linked fanfiction. I'm rewriting it for a reason, because it was a hot mess and I had no idea what I was doing. So like. legit. Dont.
> 
> Also this is a bit of a flashback, so at first it will reveal Rose's current state and where she is, and hints on how she got there. But basically you guys get a tour of her timeline through her own eyes. Might make expanding chapters on others in it but the main focus is literally on her flashback.
> 
> I can't believe, I CAN NOT believe I'm rewriting this. And if I ever get this finished, I'm definitely sending it to someone. However don't expect this to be finished anytime soon, it's definitely not of top priority for the reason it is a rewrite.

A numbing sensation was the first thing she felt making her mind a buzz, her eyelids squeezing themselves tight at the sudden sensation that dared disturb her endless sleep. Shortly after her whole body began to regain feeling that same buzz resonating through her, making every sensation become dull & numb as she slowly awakened to the world before her...  
Rose's hands twitched before her nails dug into the dirt beneath her a sharp pain coursing through her body, causing the girl to curl her fingers into the soil, scratching at the soil before they dug into her palms, her toes following suite, as she tried to control herself, to regain some sort of feeling other than the unbearable waves of electricity sourcing through her. It hitched her breath, made it hard to breath, almost impossible to think. Her whole body was in shock as if it was relapsing from years of torture. Finally, after what felt like hours, the girl let out a shrill, eyes opening to reveal the dilated pupils of one who could not focus to save her life. Tears staining her cheeks, and matting strands of hair to her face as they dried. And just like that, Rose found her screams turning into coughs, and pushing herself up with one hand, the other around her stomach as her gut wrenched out black ooze from her mouth, a burning sensation coursing through her as her body tried to rid itself of the unwanted intrusion. She was unsure how long this had happened, all she knew was when her eyes finally focused, she was breathless, with a cold sweat, her mind a complete mess, and she was still convulsing violently. She could swear it felt like hours, but she knew, somewhere within her she knew, that time was warped here. She knew by the time she had focused her eyes, and was breathing steadily enough, it had only been mere minutes sense she had awoken. This was shortly confirmed when she took a moment to glance around, knowing that she definitely was not where she dwelt before...

* * *

Before... The sky was colorless, not even black, it was simply a void, the floor was checkered black and white, cracked to pieces and fuzzed as if they truly weren't there... She could never see around her there. All she could hear was voices of the terrors. Voices that rejected her, voices that screamed and cursed, voices that would threaten her, voices that made her wish she was deaf even though she knew that they were inside her mind. And though it was only seconds, it seemed like hours. Because for once she couldn't drink to drone them out, she couldn't create a maze, not when they were right in front of her, no, now she could only listen as she felt like her ears were going to bleed. As she felt her mind falling to pieces, succumbing to their every whisper soon enough to where she truly was the shell of the girl she once was, a mere used up vessel.  
However a new voice broke through, and Rose didn't recognize it at first, but soon enough came to identify it as her own. She was screaming, she was crying, and she was covering her ears as she curled up in a mess. Unable to handle the cursed beasts anymore... The strong facade she had put on for years, was finally gone, crumbles of the wall that was slowly being set ablaze so it could never be rebuilt.

* * *

It was then she knew, that she must have passed out, the last thing the girl heard was their shrieks, the last thing she saw was a blinding beam of light, one that made the terrors shriek and the last thing she felt was her body becoming weightless, as if being stolen from the depths where she lay, a warmth she had long forgotten had wrapped around her, carrying her outwards...  
However she did not question who it was that saved her, nor how. Instead she simply closed her eyes and rested. Wondering if she had truly died and if she had was she dying again or being brought back to life? Or perhaps it was someone waking her up from an all too realistic nightmare... Either way she didn't care. Because Rose knew, in that moment. Someone saved her from the terrors, and she did not recognize where she was now. But rather she was extremely confused, lost, and hurt... So hurt, enough so she gasped and clinged at her chest, tears streaming from her eyes. Oh how she wanted to remember. But alas Rose could not remember, instead she quaked at the heavy feelings of guilt and sorrow consumed her. She felt as if her chest was hollow and that she had clawed it out herself. She simply wished to lash out in sorrow and despair, and she did. Rose beat her fists on the ground, tears stinging her cheeks before they piled on the sand below her. How could one feel such strong emotions yet have no memory or be able to recollect as to why she felt such strong emotions. Rose was truly at a lost for words, however she knew that sobbing wouldn't get her anywhere. Instead she began to swallow her emotions, wiping at her face until she was sure it was either as red as a ruby or as dry as the sahara desert. With that she decided to hold it together, at least until she found some answers. So with that she stood up, legs shaking from the lack of use and unusual soreness about them. However that did not stop her, the girl just kept pushing, and walking towards nothing, hoping that she would run into someone soon enough.

* * *

Stumbling through and through, her feet numb, yet feeling as if they were covered in bleeding blisters, hands tingly, and aching with every single movement, eyes stinging and eyesight blurry unable to tell what she was walking on, or where. It was all a haze really, one she was unable to wake herself up from at the moment....  
Next thing before Rose knew it, she had lost any ground under her feet and was falling, still unsteady and certainly having no balance, the frail girl expecting a thud, to feel the burning sensation of sand in her eyes, a horrid sanburn to strike her whole front where she hits, the horrible feeling of a sandy dried out mouth, not to mention the taste, the grits of sand that would get in her nostrils, and the sound of a thud... However, this was not so as instead she thought she heard her name? Surely not... surely so....

"Rose..!"  
This time louder, cold yet welcoming arms beneath her, a mysterious figure above her. Her heart now skipped a beat, unable to make out exactly who it was, nor even their voice. Instead her hand slowly raising itself up as if on instinct, only to black out once more, unconsciously leaning into her new savior's body for safety....


	2. Only Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not wholesome. This is not wholesome. This is NOT wholesome. Also I'm just not realizing that most of it was drafts and whoooops, let's fix that and get this rolling.

"Nmm.."  
Rose squirmed, slowly but surely coming too once more, yet the lack of pain was evident, and she immediately felt her body relax into the arms that held her tight, that held her like she as their own lifeline. The arms she leaned into and for a moment found comfort in found that their breath of relief when the realized she was fine resonated within her, causing her to open her eyes, revealing the concerned yet confused face above her eyeing her over once more to make sure this was not some type of trickery and that the girl in front of him was truly alright for her state, and for where they were at.

"Rose..?"  
There it was again... She blinked letting the fuzz clear out and trying to wake herself up, only to strangely enough have her heart sink, immediately becoming tense in the arms that held her. 

"Oh, you..."

Thud.

The troll before her had dropped her onto the ground! The sand around them breaking the fall and misting them both in an uncomfortable graze.

"Hey..!"

She sat up slightly, rubbing the back of her head after being dropped, giving the other a death glare. Ironic being where the were at really. However the other seemed to not be that affected by it.

"You know that isn't very polite..!"

She barked at him, being in no mood to deal with the troll before her right now. Although to her dismay all he did was roll his eyes at her and cross his arms. Not much of the reaction type, that was for sure.

"Neither is your greeting, you should be grateful I caught your first fall." 

Rose remained quiet for a second. On one hand she knew he was right, that she should be grateful, and she did quite miss the company of something that wasn't a terror. But then again depending on what timeline he was from, he was a terror himself. She grimaced at that thought for a second. The skeptical yet hurt look from the other certainly did not help by any means.

"I apologize, it's just... you're not exactly who I was expecting..."

"Then wwho..?"

Rose looked at the Ampora before shrugging and looking away. Although she wished to remember with every fiber of her being, she simply couldn't. Something as blocking her out, and she wasn't sure if it was herself or maybe perhaps it had been long enough that she had truly forgotten. Either way she knew the dumbfounded look all too well, but unfortunately she could do nothing to solver her mystery or his questions. 

"I'm, not sure...."

Eridan raised an eyebrow at this but nonetheless became quiet. The two avoiding eye contact for quite the while, an awkward silence forming as the air thickened around them....

...

"So..."

"So..."

"..."

"..."

"Why catch me..? If I recall correct, you loathed us, hairless monkeys that is..."

"I suppose time alone & the terrors changes one..."

"Terrors..?"

Rose had became alarmed, looking at the Ampora with widened eyes. Her body tensed as if she was expecting to hear a shrill that would make her ears bleed, or have her mind clawed at and destroyed until she was broken down, or perhaps tortured until it became like whiplash and she would only feel all the pain at once in overwhelming amounts that would make her faint. She was truly expecting this, and the troll before her noticed this, a gentle hand being placed on her shoulders assuring her that she was no longer in their grasps.

"Night terrors Lalonde, though wwe are barely abovve their grasp... But I assure you they can't reach us now..."

"Oh..." She was relieved, and obviously so by her calming breath, though stiffened muscles remained, and she quickly looked to change the subject.   
"So, why alone..? Do you avoid everyone in the dream realm too..?"

"No Lalonde, I should figure evven you wwould not listen and wwould make quite a ridiculous accusation."

"Then why..?"

"I suppose because I deservved it.."

Shock, shock was the one thing that had struck Rose, for she did not take Eridan to be the guilt type. Nor the type to have shame and guilt as an expression. Even if she couldn't truly remember what had happened she somehow remembered the surface of the Ampora. Not to mention the guilty expression Eridan wore, and how he had looked away as if he were ashamed. It was like that for a moment before Eridan had looked back at Rose, something striking him, making him quite curious.

"So there's no one here. Only us... Although the reel question is, wwhy are you here Lalonde..? Are you dead..?"

She was quiet, and had went back to staring at her own lap, crossing her hands one atop the other and staring at them as if she could read her own palms that were facing down, expecting to have answers from them alone almost. Eridan only raised an eyebrow as he studied her form, already knowing the answer himself, not wishing to tell the girl he was being a bit of sarcastic, already knowing that that was extremely inappropriate for the situation and the girl was obviously not in her right mindframe still if she was unable to tell that.

"Judging by your reaction to the terrors, I say you are."

"I suppose I did have a run in with them before coming here, however I thought it to be only a dream being I can not recall a single thing that had happened."

"Direct contact is nevver a dream Lalonde, evven you should know that..."

Eridan then gestured at her bare limbs, directing her attention to them. To her horror he was right. There were marks all over, wrapping around her almost like a tentacle, everything from bruises to burns scarring her skin and claiming it's color, barely any of her porcelain skin was showing now. She felt sick to her stomach, and all the sudden had felt the pain from every single one of the injuries, eyes widening as she went into shock, collapsing once more, only to feel those same arms around her.

"Lalonde..!"

They stayed like that for a moment, tears dripping as she coughed up more black gunk, a small stream oozing from the corner of her mouth. Yet once she had gotten ahold of herself once more she had to let out a small breathless chuckle that was almost a cough in herself. Eridan raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the blonde.

"... You truly do destroy hope don't you Ampora..?"

She sighed defeated, shaking her head slightly as she tried to remember, relaxing into the other's arms, her body feeling quite weak from the sudden burst of pain, and exhausted as if it had went through a thousand years of torture.

"Let's try this, wwhat do you feel..?"

"...Guilt, sorrow..."

"Wwhy..?"

"I don't-"

"Do not givve me that Lalonde. Think! You are a smart girl, just out of practice. Wwe are here because wwe broke horrendous rules and cheated, noww think Rose Wwhat did you do."

"Condescension."

"I should not havve to keep pushing Lalonde."

Rose glared over at the impatient Eridan. Surely he didn't expect her to remember everything just like that! That is most definitely not how amnesia worked. However she knew one thing was for sure and had not changed in the least bit. It's no wonder him and Sollux-...  
Her heart sank, and she felt the tears begin to sting her eyes again. Maybe she was wrong...

"I killed her..and he saw-... He wasn't supposed to see, he wasn't supposed to be there, she promised..! I-I-"

Rose's voice slowly grew louder, her eyes turning white before she had squeezed them shut, gooey black tears oozing out of her eyes, or perhaps they had been like that this whole time. She truly wasn't sure what was real anymore and what was not... Her skin slowly darkened, hair becoming a snow white. Rose was panicking, shaking and shivering in fear, losing all control as her memory returned. Great amounts of sorrow not only in her own actions but in other's reactions as she recollected the despair of her final moments.

"You wwent grimdark to do so, and almost died that wway. But it looks like if wwhoevver had been there, had not, you wwould be a levvel lowwer..."

Eridan held Rose tighter, careful of her scars and to not injure her even more so. Rose then peeked over at him, soft sobbing being emitted from the girl before him.

"I suppose you know what it's like to sacrifice your life for others sake then..? At least in your timeline..."

"Unfortunately so... "

A small soft and remorseful smile touched both their lips and left them quiet for a moment, the only sound being the occasional sniffle from the girl, trying to stay calm as her memory slowly came back, and the soft calming sound of the sea barely moving onto the shore, as if it were a mere lake or pond, only being disrupted by their presence.

"I knoww I wwould not normally offer much less ask of such a thing, but... if it helps, you may share wwhat you remember... after all wwe do not havve much else to do..."

"..."

Rose considered it. The tale may upset the Ampora, but for some odd reason, he seemed to bring some sort of comfort to her, one she had long forgotten. Although it was not because he was being comforting, the girl knowing he was more of prying and seeming to be bored. But for whatever odd reason she found his presence to be comforting...

"Alright..."


	3. Never Meant To Be

**"YOU WILL ALL DIE WITH ME"**

* * *

Rose remembered it like it was yesterday now, how it all started, how it all ended. How it led up to that fateful showdown, how she ended up in the arms of someone so familiar yet she barely knew, how truly tapped into her own powers, who led her, and who did not. Rose in a sense was grateful for "her" book being wrong, yet at the same time, she cursed at it. That she had to simply keep track of her own timeline in a well hidden journal instead, one her other selves would never be able to find. After all she always found their timeline off, but never did she expect any of this to happen. Ever.

* * *

__

_3 years earlier._

* * *

"Dude I'm gonna go stir crazy and end up some useless pee in a bottle hobo by the dump you always avoid cause you get this feeling they're some type of sick cannibal that'll eat you the first time you take your eyes off of them. Like the only thing I'll be capable of doing is eating my enemies in the big showdown. What's a sword, I thought that was a giant skewer for my kabobs."

Dave had pulled his, sord.... from his strife specibus. Flailing the useless thing around as to make a point before he had all the sudden dropped it, cursing at the stupid thing that way now lying on the floor. He never did like that stupid thing, such a failed experiment. Least it wasn't a waste of anything being it was literally worthless even in ingredients. Two negatives apparently don't always make a positie. Rose on the other hand scoffed at this display, deeming Dave as grumpy and putting down her book long enough to gesture down at the sword.

"David, the term is hermit in this situation, and I have analyzed each and every route possible, so I assure you, you do not become a flesh eating hermit who reeks of their own bodily fluid. So please put that horrendous eyesore away."

Rose had then rolled her eyes at her brother who had once again went on one of his many ranting sprees, even going so far as to leave the sword in the floor, as if he disregarded everything his sister had even said. Most the time his metaphors and similes were nothing but rambles of nonsense that his wild and untamed imagination would come up with, not like Rose could really say much about that though being at times she tended to go off the tangent herself. Though Rose was still pretty sure he wouldn't last a day in her shoes, with her powers, and her demons. And it was times like this she was glad his imagination was so well not, dark, even if it was a bit.. gross, sometimes.

"God damn Rose, there you go with your creepy ass stalker talk. What do you do somehow see into all our lives and predict what unpredictable thing we'll do next, do you just have a big ass crystal ball somewhere, like damn I thought you broke that shit. Or are you just skitzy, I swear Rose if you're turning into some crazed skitzofrenic and I'm turning into a flesh eating hobo we would make some crazy ass team."

"Actually no. Unfortunately I've talked to everyone living enough to know how they would react to each situation and each other. As well as dream bubbles when I can access them prove useful as a source of what exactly not to do. So in a way, you could say it's my job to make sure to guide you all to choose the best route by hypothesizing where each reaction and action would do. For example." "Oh god here we go again." "I suppose it would be a lot like being an auspistice but more burden than that being rather than handling 2 people's coexistence & success I'm handling literally everyone on this meteor's fate."  
"Rose I don't fucking get troll terms, you know this."  
"Think of it like keeping the balance between everyone and trying to tip the scale of pleasures ever so lightly and only tip the other one when someone needs eliminated or put back into their place."  
"F1N4LLY SOM3ON3 3LS3 G3TS 1T! COOL K1D YOU N33D TO L1ST3N TO WORDY G1RLY H3R3."  
"You try listening to her, she literally makes zero sense, I'm not even sure she speaks english sometimes!"  
Dave grumbled as he set his chin on his hand, glancing away now as it well. He pouted once again as it went over his head per usual, and even his current alien crush knew what Rose was talking about. Which was totally and completely unfair. How come they couldn't actually explain it to him! He was pretty sure that they were all doing it on purpose by now, which definitely didn't help the case. But then again, didn't that have to do with her sign or something, so of course Rose would naturally have a knack at troll language, but then again what does she not naturally have a knack for? He glanced back over at his sister who had sometime picked her book of gathered poems, seeing the author on the side he raised an eyebrow. Alfred Lord Tennyson. Jeesh why couldn't she just read something like mother goose. He wasn't sure if he admired her or that how smart she was kind of bothered him. Maybe a bit of both. 

"Oh Terezi, good morning, do you happen to know if the others are up?"

Rose smiled in her direction, only for Terezi to shrug and plop down on a seat, the two siblings watching as the seat almost fell back only for it to slam back forward, Terezi's elbows landing right on the table with a loud bang! In a bit like everything else she does. One could almost say that she was the epitome of, go big or go home.

"NOP3! 1 TH1NK 3V3RYON3 1S ST1LL 4VO1D1NG 34CH OTH3R S3NS3 TH3 1NC1D3NT."

"Damn... yo T.Z. How'd that happen again, like what did ya'll exactly do..?"

Terezi stiffened at the question, Rose taking that as her cue to put down her book and pay a bit more attention. Fearing she might have to come to the troll girl's rescue who seemed much more, ashamed and glum at the current subject at hand. Though she couldn't help but toss a glare Dave's way, to which he responded with a, ;what' expression. Clueless per usual...

"R1GHT. 1 N33D MY MORN1NG, UH, WH4T YOU C4LL COFF33..."

"I'll explain, Correct me if I was misinformed though, for some of the details are a bit blurry to even me I'm afraid. Terezi I believe you started it with false information correct? About Vriska, Gamzee, and the Ampora going on a killing spree?"

"Y34... PL3AS3..."

"Alright then, let's recall what happened shall we? Gamzee was never triggered to go on a killing spree for whatever reason like he most definitely should have been. Which I'm suspecting it's because Gamzee lost connection to whoever was suppose to trigger it and the lack of interaction was the key. However, we do know that Aradia ended up using Gamzee's husktop instead of Terezi's and that one ended up blowing up with her rather than Terezi's or her own husktop. Equius then going into shock and going to confront Gamzee about what he was doing to his husktop for that to happen in the first place, thinking surely this could not be his fault and has something to do with the wireless connection between her and the husktop perhaps, not even considering the fact that someone was targeting Aradia from the very beginning. However Gamzee was being comforted by Karkat at the time so Nepeta ended up crying and trying to talk the furious Equius out of whatever actions he had in mind. And she somehow got him to change his mind, only to decide to confront Sollux instead about the technology, deciding it was his fault instead of simply looking into it blaming anyone he could. Nepeta worried, went along with him, only to run into a fuming Eridan who got mad because he wanted to be the only one to confront him about his current relationship with Feferi which literally turned out to be nothing as the girl was just using him to get Eridan jealous. And apparently a wand was suppose to be involved but Vriska wouldn't let Kanaya touch the alchemizer for whatever reason, unbeknownst to me. Something about seer's property only if I recall..? However that didn't happen and somehow Eridan had killed Equius and Nepeta even so, and finally Feferi was in Sollux's room with him and he had accidentally killed Feferi rather than Sollux and rather than getting mad he crumbled right there and then. And after seeing what he had done when calmed, he shut himself in his own room which is now locked. And Kanaya after giving up on using the alchemizer had gathered all the dead bodies before anyone freaked out. Meanwhile Tavros died falling down the stairs, which doesn't surprise me, and you had accused Vriska of that, thinking that her and Gamzee did most the killing when in reality what was freak accidents or Eridan. So Eridan is hiding in his room in fear of others and guilt for his actions, Karkat is keeping Gamzee calm, Vriska is avoiding you, and Kanaya is prepping bodies, Sollux is in his room moping and you, I would figure you would be hidden away somewhere too."

"NO. 1 F1GUR3D 1T W4S T1M3."

"Time fore what exactly?"

"4N 4POLOGY."

"Seriously Tz? To spider bitch?? She's the one who killed your friends first right? Even screwed you over and John as well way more than any one of us care to count, even Rose and she keeps track of everything and everyone."

"SH3 M4Y B3 4 B1TCH BUT WRONGLY 4CCUSS3 H3R 1 D1D, R1GHT..?"

"Yes, and that is very mature of you Terezi, I hope with this everyone else will soon stop being so seclusive too. Perhaps a drop in a pond effect will happen with this. So thank you Terezi."

"Y34H! ... 1T2 K1ND4 BOR1NG 4NYW4YS SOOO..."

A small, but genuine, smile then appeared from Terezi before she had sipped on her black coffee, this making the two ecto siblings smile too. Really Terezi's decision had put them all into a good mood and made Rose a bit more confident on her recent decision to confess. For a while Rose had been crushing on her troll companion. How could someone not like Kanaya. She was not only extremely fashion savy, but she knew how to handle herself in a fight and had the best of communication skills out of anyone there. So she supposed she would give them a try after all. If she was correct to assume they were supposed to be together after all.

"Well, good luck to you Terezi, you truly are inspiring when you decide to be mature."

"1'M NOT SUR3 1F 1 SHOULD B3 OFF3ND3D OR FL4TT3R3D."

Rose simply giggled while both Dave and Terezi had looked utterly confused and shocked, seeing Rose in such a go happy mood all the sudden was quite unusual, especially for the topic that they had barely dropped. However if only one of them could have know why she seemed to be so happy. Maybe then the course of action would have went a bit different. Perhaps one of them could have saved her from the events of what were to happen that day. 

"Well, I thank you both for this wondrous and insightful talk, however I have some business I need to attend to."

With that Rose had quickly put the book away in her sylladex and exited the room to look for a certain vampire she had grew fond of over chats. And even more so when spending time with said vampire. In a way she felt like a schoolgirl. Or perhaps one of those mysterious girls who found themself with an even more mysterious creatures in the cheesy novels she had read.

* * *

"Kanaya..?"  
She peeked into another room. Once again, no trolls to be found. Odd how quiet it was really, however she for once was not suspicious but in a decent mood, to where her supposed dreams did not bother her, nor her regrets or past. Something about Terezi had definitely inspired her. After all if the the troll girl could swallow her pride enough to apologize to Vriska of all people, she could surely find it in her to confess to the one who she knew liked her back. Although it was still off putting but not enough for her to notice the respite blocks and alchemy room until it was too late. Until she had already noticed a faint glow coming from the alchemy room that only grew brighter as she got closer. Beckoning her in to see, to stay quite, figuring Kanaya had the same grin on her face, and not someone else's.

However she was thankful in a painful sense of the word that she had stayed quiet and not called out to her like she wished to. For something told her to remain silent. After all it wasn't her smile alone that was on her lips. Blue lips were placed there too, smudging their lipsticks together to make a tainted midnight black. However the one who was facing her, stealing her one chance, had her eyes open, squinting at the blonde as if to say, I won. In a flash Vriska had given rose the middle finger, Kanaya unaware that Vriska was doing such a thing, nor that she was there watching them, and having her heart shattered to pieces, becoming broken over someone who was never even hers. That was probably the last time Rose would smile for a while, holing herself into what she referred to as the library or her room after that, and only keeping in contact with Dave really, and politely or trying to be polite but coming off as rushed or weary to others. Only few knowing what had happened, and others having a strange feeling that something just, wasn't right....


	4. The Seer of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I just did that.  
> And No, Terezi did not end up apologizing to Vriska. Because she's a smart troll who put two and two together. Okay maybe she did but who's to say it didn't just blow up to where they still aren't on the best of terms.  
> As for Rose, let's tune back in.

A few weeks later and Rose had still only talked to Dave. The boy decided to take it upon himself to pass messages from the other's too her. Sometimes thinking how ironic it was that she had been the one to become a hermit rather than him, who it only seemed like yesterday was able to joke around with her... However now all it seemed that they talked about was the needs of others so that she could quickly alchemize said item(s) and then lock the room back up before locking herself back up in another room. The girl obviously avoiding talking to anyone. Wondering how she could ever be so wrong about such a thing, and wishing to be hurt more. But in all honesty, something she hated was, it didn't hurt as bad as it should have. So, she spent time by herself trying to make peace with this and forget it ever happened. However Rose when she did decide to be a bit, social, would still notice the little things, such as when Karkat was awkwardly silent or quiet, keeping to himself around her, and the pitiful gazes from Terezi when she was around. The girl suspecting Dave had something to do with that one... That, she unfortunately could not avoid, and it honestly only made things worse as she wondered just how wrong she was. Just how off the path everyone on that meteor was, and just how doomed their timeline was afterall, despite all her efforts to save them, and guide them to victory. Then there were the dreams, or nightmares, possibly visions of outcomes never helped... in fact this was probably the most down on herself she had been since the last incident...

Dave knew and as awkward as he was with this shit he tended to only make it worse, so she simply shut herself away, not seeking any counseling or guidance. And in a sense, not wishing for any, depression, anxiety, and fear getting the better of the girl. However being alone and keeping her mind busy seemed to work most the time. She would get lost in cleaning her safe rooms or reading and forget about everyone else. Becoming enveloped in her own world and mind. Though admittedly she didn't keep tabs on anyone for a while because of any of this. Unable to really, she would look at someone and her nightmares would flow, she would only be able to imagine the worse outcomes and not be able to see why or how to stop said outcome like she use to be able to. Rose suspected that in this path of no one guiding them, is why she kept seeing such horrible things. Is because she, herself, had given up. And it's almost impossible for one who has given up to see a way out of a situation. However knowing this did still not help what happened every night. The things she would have to wake herself up from before she lost it. Before she truly doomed them all by losing control to them.

Although sometimes the dreams were strange, when faces she wasn't familiar, that she assumed to be Dirk, Jake, & Jane were shown dead due to no guidance at all. Then what she referred to as ecto sis to avoid the confusion, she was unfortunately dead too in many of these dreams, and so was everyone else living. She always saw it, the dreams repeated, each one crueler than the last. Finding new ways to twist and distort their bodies, spreading out each death in an excruciating way. The dreams threatening everyone who she knew. All because she was being selfish and avoided everyone, not wishing to guide them anymore. And the visions occurred every night, each one worse than the last, haunting her, swarming in her head, taunting her as to say its all her fault. Some of them even did. Rose could swear sometimes she would hear whispers of blame towards her, and accusations as well as pleads to just give in. And that's why she couldn't give in completely. Because Rose knew better than to ever truly give up her body ever again. If anything she would rather sleep for a thousand years.

Needless to say this eventually got to her and she became a bit of a night owl to avoid going to sleep, wearing a tad bit more of makeup to hide this, only what was necessary that is. Not wishing to draw any unwanted attention to herself. Even though she already had. Although this still had her feeling trapped. Rose wishing to go outside and would every so often stop to stare at the door in a daze. Wondering what exactly was outside of their quint little home. Eventually, one day, she did curiosity getting the better of her. She explored the plummeting meteor, fascinated she was even on one and found it strange as she always was in awe of meteors, though not just that. A secret love of astrology had returned as she set foot outside, an overwhelming feeling of fascination and awe. Rose deciding to cover every inch of the meteor. So she did.

This helped for a while as she found many hidden places, a few small mountains, as well as a few mini lakes, and surprisingly a lot of it was covered in purple grass. She suspected that and the few strange plants she saw is why this place was livable though how they were still alive she had no idea... in fact she wouldn't even call this a meteor after looking around, more of a small planet. After all it was able to sustain not only plant but living beings lives as well. And after coming to this conclusion, she found a few spots she was truly fond of, a small cave that had a lake in the back but really it was more like a meadow that had somehow thrived, and at night the small crystals all around would illuminate the cave allowing her to see and feel soothed, then the other was a small hillside covered in grass which she found perfect for stargazing as they passed by different regions of the sky, and a rocky plain that for miles looked as if it had nothing and was simply of no importance. But she knew better, she already had a hunch this would become her destress spot. Which it eventually did, and that barren landscape would soon be filled with holes and debris made from her own blasts. So she found 3 ways to deal with this horrid life, meditation in the meadow, stargazing on the hillside, and destruction in the desert. After all, reading did not always do the job, nor did cleaning or knitting and drinking well, that only helped after she had fallen asleep but made it so much worse in the morning and just when she awoke. So it was pleasant to have a few more outlets. Outlets no one else took an interest in. Places only she would be able to find...even if only temporary, ways to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes I am fully aware of how short this chapter was. I debated on making it longer but then was like, weeeeelll.... Nah. We;ll just keep it at Rose's current position and hinting at how screwed they are.


	5. It's as simple as star gazing.

Rose had lost track of how long she had been avoiding everyone. Perhaps it had been only a month or two, but time at this point was irrelevant to the girl, having no use for it. She has even gone so far as to forget at what point she stopped really caring about everyone, or anything that pertained to their timeline. Well, almost everyone and everything that is.. Dave had still held a place in her heart, rather it was because he was in a sense her sibling, or because she felt that they were childhood friends, something too good to truly ever give up. It would be a bit obvious to him when something was bothering her enough. Even Rose had to eventually admit that not even star gazing, or target practice, not even meditation would easily take away her troubles and distraction oh so easily.

* * *

__

_Earlier That Day_

* * *

Rose raised an eyebrow at her brother, noticing he was a bit more upbeat than usual, even going as far as to hum his new beats so boldly... Not to mention that his cape was missing... Now that was most definitely a peculiar thing to see and something she could not leave alone. So with that Rose reached across the table to pull down Dave's headphones before pointing to where his cape would be hanging if he were wearing it before slyly leaning back and crossing one leg over the other as she did so. A small smirk playing upon her lips, something she rarely did now and days. Though she managed to catch his attention enough, the boy looking at her confused as confused as could be.

"So, what happened? Karkat and you finally play tug-a-war too much and end up ripping the cape to pieces?" 

She teased, though really it wouldn't shock her if that is what happened, being the two were always getting tangled up in each other left and right. Their attractions also making each other reject it because they were unsure how to handle it. However that was obviously not the case this time around, due to the blush that was covering Dave's face slowly, no stoic expression would be able to hide that. Which this of course made things so much more intriguing. Rose raising an eyebrow at him once more, tapping her finger on her chin as if to pretend she actually had to think about this at all when really it would be obvious to anyone.

"David, praytell, where's your cape?~"

"I mean, dude, it's not like I always have to wear it. god damn Rose just because karkat wears the same stupid sweater every day doesn't mean I gotta wear my cape every day."

"And why use that specific example, hmm~?"

Rose caught him, catching on to exactly where this was going, his embarrassed state telling it all. Dave's cheeks turning a flushed pink, one that would challenge his freckles for attention, and if one looked close enough they could almost tell his eyes had widened before going into a pouty glare. Dave's lip following suite as he frowned slightly, that cool kid facade quickly melting whenever Rose had called him out on it.

"My gods, you're letting him use it aren't you! Don't tell me he's curled up using your cape somewhere...?"

Her hands slammed down onto the table in excitement as she genuinely smiled for once rather it be for her discovery or Dave's recent developments and achievements. After all how could she not be happy for him? He was showing his emotions. Which in all her predictions she could never find a path to that! Even in a new world. So needless to say she was thrilled whenever Dave was owning up to his own feelings, even if it was just a reaction, it was progress that was for sure.

“So what?? Not like it means anything... I mean not like I really liked it or something, like it was a one in a kind too soft to be true, light as a feather yet perfect temperature of a cape...."

His blush furthered as he sunk down into his seat, sealing his fate as he continued to spoke, and soon was looking away as if trying to avoid contact, as if thinking the Lalonde could see through his shades. Which in all honesty, she didn't need to see through his shades to know what he was thinking, his facial expression, and the possibilities of what could happening, and obviously what is happening. Which at that Dave inwardly cursed her special seer ability, knowing that that totally gives his sis the advantage in the situation.

David, I've actually seen you snuggle it like a blanket, and freak out anytime someone touches it or gets something on it. Don't even try to pull that

She grinned slyly, raising an eyebrow once more, becoming quite amused as her brother squirmed like a warm under her finger, struggling to get away yet knowing it was futile to try and escape such a cruel person. Afterall, any nimwit with half a brain could see that she was determined to get the truth out of him one way or another. However this did not stop Dave from groaning looking away now as he did so, Rose letting out a sly little giggle, wondering who was worse with dealing with this sort of relationship stuff, her, or him. While he would be in constant denial, she would become a complete and total mess around her crush. Though it was obvious which was easier to deal with of the two somehow

"So, are you two seeing each other now~? Or is it some odd love-hate thing like being a kismesis

"Rose- it's nothing like that and you know it

"David, it's written all over your face, not to mention every time I see you without making an appointment, he's with you. You two literally cling to each other and refuse to leave one another's side. It's cute really, but honestly, I'm not sure how many more awkward silences I can take when he's around

"It wouldn't be so awkward if you would stop avoiding everyone

Rose frowned for a second, knowing what her brother said was true, but also that she did not wish to acknowledge that fun little fact. However nonetheless the tables had turned. But that did not mean the girl could not turn them back, so with a smirk she decided that this was not about her by any means and that she was going to nail her brother about this until he cracked. After all what type of sister would she be if she didn't tease and pick at him relentlessly with his first boyfriend

"Don't be silly, I'm not avoiding anyone, although I think a certain someone is avoiding their boyfriend at the moment

She crossed her arms, playing it off and letting it roll right off her shoulders as if he never said anything or called her out about her own problems.

"Rose, if you admit to that, then I'll admit to the other thing. But seriously, we both know we can read each other like a book, it would be pointless. Like, it would be like if doc jekyll and hyde decided to try and have their own secret lives instead of you know, forcibly taking over the other, or however that shit worked. 

"David, he took a potion which randomly turned him into Jekyll without permission basically, so correct analogy, wrong situation

Dodged

"Rose. You're doing it again

Glare

"I can't help it if I'm superior

Dodged

"Rosalina

Glares

"David”

Shit

Tyler

Stern voices  
“Elizabeth

Fuck

“Lalonde" "Strider" 

Fatal

_…_

The two spoke in unison, the whole conversation, reactions like in a mirror for a moment as they became in sync. Sometimes their arguments ended like this, other times the two would blow up at each other in such a childish manner, one would question their ages. However in this case they were thinking quite alike for the time being, Rose & Dave stared at each other for a moment before Rose sighed and shrugged, looking away finally giving in

"Well fine, I will admit to avoiding everyone, but trust me it's for the best..."

Her voice was dull, as if all the life and fight was gone, even going so far as to drop at the end as if hinting at something, and of course Dave would be able to pick it up right away... He always did. Ever since the day he had found out about her troubles, he was able to pick out whenever they surfaced. And right now, right now he could tell that they were, and that they were worse than ever because Rose had not been able to handle them as she wished to. So with a hushed voice, deep with worry he spoke

"They're getting worse aren't they

"...."

Rose was silent, knowing exactly what he meant. Sense the in incident with Kanaya & Vriska, the Horror Terrors' voices had been growing louder and louder every day, as if they knew she was vulnerable, realizing that her world was crashing and that she was finally understanding that something, something was wrong. This causing her to lose sleep and simply hate being around anyone not because she didn't like social interaction, but because of the terrors. Not only did they always find awful things to say about them all, but they were able to slip images of each of their mangled-up bodies in place as she seen them. So while it was her job to be a guide to light she knew that right now she could only do just the opposite. For she saw no light, only the abyss of darkness she kept falling into.

"Rose, is there really nothing you can do about them

"Unfortunately not, a deal is a deal..."

They were quiet for a moment, the dire situation only known to the two of them feeling quite heavy for a moment. Stiffening the air and feeling as if someone had just pressurized the room. However she knew that there was no sense in focusing on that, so she decided to speak up, faking that normal calm and composed smile of hers. However Dave could simply not, keeping that glum expression about him

“David, I do hope you and Karkat work out, and while this conversation was nice, I should really be going

"Thanks Rose.”

Dave gave a half ass smile back, grateful but saddened. Knowing full and well that that was probably horrible to bring up, but damn he couldn't help but worry. Yes, he knew what could possibly happen if Rose went to the new world, but he wasn't about to leave his sister behind. Surely they could find some way around it. Some way to release her and let her be that light everyone once looked up to.

"Hey Rose..?"

The girl stopped in her tracks, peeking back at her brother. The troll absconding from outside of the door between him and the girl, thankful that her brother had stopped her.

"Hm..?"

"I know I'm not good at this sorta stuff but, feel free to talk anytime."

"I will when you get Karkat to stop being awkward around me."

Rose scoffed, & Dave rolled his eyes, Rose quickly heading off, wishing to be alone once more. The troll outside the room though, becoming quite confused as well as curious about this certain subject. What could they have possibly been discussing that caused them both to be in such a glum mood? Though why should he care...? He took a glance out of his hiding spot to see the blonde absconding and heading outside.... Why would he care...? It really was none of his business...

* * *

__

Later that Evening, once more

__

_  
_

* * *

Rose stared out at the setting suns, thinking how peculiar this planet, no this world was. Wondering that if trolls are mostly nocturnal how they could survive in such an atmosphere with so many suns. It was a peculiar thing really. Although that thought didn't last long as she watched what happened before her, the suns slowly falling, letting darkness envelope the sky and the stars begin to shine, revealing the hidden beauty within the dark. Seeing this Rose felt a bit calmer already from the scenery before her. Shortly closing her eyes and laying down on the grass below her, only for that earlier conversation to pop up into her mind, the girl frowning at it. Why must that bother her out of all things... She hated to see him worry after all and sometimes regretted telling him...

"Sure, I'm happy for him, but really that's still unbelievable he somehow has a relationship before me... who would have thought..."

She chuckled slightly at the thought, however that wasn't how it was supposed to be and she knew it... or at least Rose thought she did.. but, now, she was beginning to question if she really knew anything, or if she was being ignorant of her ignorance. After all, if one is handed a potion and said to trust it with their life, and they had drank it but it did nothing, one would surely start to question if the potion even mattered. And honestly that was what was going on here. But after a moment she frowned even more so at the next thought that crept into her mind, little black smoke like tendrils appearing around her for a second before quickly vanishing, leaving no trace that they were there.

"No, that's just idiotic. Karkat would not cheat on David in that quadrant with Terezi, plus they both know what pain that brings so it's completely impossible. Someone who sympathizes in such a way would never even consider it. Terezi wouldn't even be fine with it, she is for justice and what is right...Not to mention Karkat is clingy over what is his, so there really is absolutely no way that that's possible."

Ugh they always had something negative to say. This time commenting on how she's simply jealous and wished for someone to be clinging too and that's the real reason why she wasn't around anyone, is because she knew that no one would ever want someone so full of anger and jealousy. This thought made her heart hurt, after all... Who in their right mind would actually, want, to be alone forever. Such horrid things they would say, picking at her torn heart strings, forcing the girl to forget her own emotions sometimes just so she could be left alone.

"And so what if I'm jealous...? It's not that easy to control one's emotions after all, and I'm not only jealous but happy for him. Least one of us will find happiness."

They screamed and laughed, as if mocking the both of them. Mocking her words, and how ridiculous she sounded, screeching at her to not tell lies before the preceded to make fun of Karkat and Dave. With that Rose scowled, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping her skirt rather tightly, trying to calm herself down.

"Damn you beasts. They understand, so it's worthless arguing... simply trying to piss me off."

Of course they didn't shut up so Rose simply tried to focus on something else, anything else! Like that voice that had startled her, eyes popping open as she looked up at the sky, glancing over to where it came from, and sitting up ever so slightly, elbows propped behind her back as she hoisted herself up, feet reeling in to where her knees were bent a bit, Rose twisting her body to see who had interrupted her brief loss of sanity..

"Oh, 2hiit, 2orry uh, diidn't mean to iinterupt your liittle you tiime. ii'll ju2t go-"

He told himself he needed a breath of fresh air, and it did help with that excuse to see what exactly the Lalonde was up to. After all the farther he got away from troll kind the quieter the voices grew anyways, and he was relieved at this though one could only imagine the confusion when hearing someone else talk aloud. It took a moment til he realized it obviously was not one of those voices. However it took him a moment to put the pieces together from earlier to now on who was out there. Which he supposed is why he continued to walk towards the voice. Sollux not sure if he should be concerned, or curious, or just leave and not care. Not like he did either way.

"No, it's quite alright, I don't own this hillside or anything."

Rose paused, weighing down her options, and wondering just how much he heard, and if it would be best for her to simply walk away and pretend it never happened, or possibly stay and find out what he heard and make sure he never speaks to another soul about it. Of course she didn't wish to take any chances, after all she weighed out the other options of them finding out she was simply to be a vessel and, that was not an option. Nor was him blurting about how crazy she was to everyone else. They had already lost enough faith in her, and she did not wish for them to realize just how doomed they were.

"Though I hope you don't mind if I stay a bit longer..."

"Liike you 2aiid, you or ii don't own thii2."

She had to lightly snort a bit, more of just a sudden breath in and out through her nose, really if anything it might have resembled a pleasantly surprised scoff if anything. Even a slight smile appearing for a mere second before it disappeared, Rose collapsing back onto the hillside, her legs going back to stretching out, the girl obviously not minding being kept company for the moment. 

"20."  
Sollux plopped down next to Rose, looking over at her for a second, eyes lingering on the girl beside him before quickly shutting them. Rose from the corner of her eyes could see this, wondering what exactly was going through his head and why as to his gaze lingered on her. Did he think she was strange? Perhaps so, any would think that to one who talked to their self.

"You don't have to be polite and try to keep conversation. After all I know you have no interest in me."

_'That's right, no one really did... No one would take interest in such a boring and selfish girl...'_ Wait, those were not her thoughts... _'Damnit._ She wished those terrors would stop butting in for one merely second. That would be absolutely wonderful. Nonetheless, it was a surprise to the Captor still, rather they were her words or not. He couldn't help but wonder for a moment if she really thought that? Or was that simply the impression he gave..? Surely not being he never once did a thing to offend the other he thought. Or maybe she was just that negative naturally. But seeing her orange robes, he was reminded of her status. No, she was not supposed to naturally think like that according to her tier.

"I don't mind sitting in silence, if it's not awkward for me, unless, is it for you..?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, cracking her eyes open to give him quite the look. Even her voice was one of who teased, her natural nature coming though that gloomy mood she had been in for quite the while. Only for her to go to staring at the sky when the troll had simply shrugged her question off. After all, two could play at that game. He didn't have to respond to her teasing, nor did he have to pay her any mind at all. But then again he didn't have to be that close to her on such a spacious hillside. However he knew that it wouldn't help to respond to that, knowing good and well that that was a sarcastic question if he ever hear one. The girl truly did have a thing for snark.

And it was like that, the two sitting there in silence as if the other was not there. Coexisting without depending on one another for the littlest bit of thing. At least, that's how it should have been, the two never having any real interaction. However, Rose was still quite curious as to what all he heard. And the feeling was mutual as Sollux in a way was growing more concerned, yet curious. He knew he should be scared, no sane person thought or said the things she did. Not to mention the aurora she's been admitting isn't exactly normal after all, nor was it anything like the other human on the asteroid. And he knew, perhaps that's why everyone avoided her now and days. And so their thoughts continued to wonder in confusion for a while as the silence grew longer. Enough so to where one of them had to say something. Ease off some of the growing tension perhaps.

"Word ii2 your le22 2ociial than me now, iimpre22iive Lalonde." 

_'Is he... teasing..?'_ Rose raised an eyebrow at him, a bit confused at where that came from. After all one did not just tease a complete stranger. Even if she had literally teased him not but a few minutes ago. Okay, she supposed that was alright sense they weren't complete strangers and they both seemed to get the point on when and when not to take the other serious... _'How strange...'_

"Though ii gue22 talkiing to your2elf iis proof of that. You know iit2 not healthy to argue wiith your2elf riight? Or do you guy2 operate diifferently."

The girl beside him stiffened, knowing then he did hear quite the bit, though the question still lied in how much did he hear to be exact..? Little did she know, that it had been a fateful encounter that she couldn't stop even if she wasn't talking to herself. But, she did not know this, instead Rose acted normal, rolling her eyes at him before giving off a slight shrug. Positioning herself to sit up, putting her hands behind her to do so, so that she would not tire of sitting on the hillside. 

"No, it's unfortunately the same. If you talk to yourself, hear voices, or see things, you're pretty much past the point of saving."

"Know that feeliing then."

"Agreed."

Rose grew more curious about the boy. Because rather than have harsh judgement, he had merely agreed to her words. As snark toned as she was, he simply related. Simple accepted her, before revealing something about herself. So she shown pure curiosity and surprise before she had accepted it, tone hushed when she had finally spoken, a bit more hushed and accepting really. They were then quiet for a bit, Sollux enjoying how quiet his mind was for once, and Rose connecting every constellation that she could see to take her mind off of everything.

"Sollux... Do you have constellations on your planet..? Or astrology even perhaps..?"

"What??"

Rose paused trying to think of how to word this to him in a way it would make sense. The girl remembering that the troll language and history was quite different than the human language and history, despite the similarity. It truly was a strange thing, that was for sure.

"Like connecting dots to dots in the sky and painting a picture once they're complete."

"No. Why would we? We're 2hiiped out when we reach a certaiin age 2o why wa2te tiime wiith that?"

"Because no matter where you go they'll always be that one constant. That one comfort the world is still running even when you're long gone. Not only that but the trolls system is based off of zodiac signs. And those signs can be found in the sky. "

"Waiit what?? Why would 2omeone even do that, and how??"

"The stars are curious things, who could say."

"...You're diifferent..."

"Thanks."

He peeked an eye open to see that slight smile, as if she truly took that as a compliment. And perhaps he meant it as one. After all he took no interest in any other human and recently lacked interaction with others as a total. So perhaps he truly did mean it as a compliment, after all it was her being different that kept him there by her side strangely enough. Although the way she was different also had him curious, the boy trying to intimidate where she was looking, though finding that he was just as clueless as ever. 

"2o then, what con2tellatiion are you lookiing at riight now...?"

"Gemini at the moment, the twin constellation, Pollux & Castor..."

Sollux might have put that one together before Rose had. The boy giving a look of annoyance yet utter confusion. However, when she realized it, a surprising little giggle came from her, making the Captor's eyebrows furrow and a tint of yellow go to his cheeks at hearing such a thing. Unsure if it was that cute giggle that left her lips or if it was perhaps the embarrassment of the whole name thing…

“What'2 2o funny Lalonde?"  
"You're name, it's an anagram. Whoever named you has quite the sense of humor."  
"My name ii2n't an anagram! They are!"  
He almost shouted as his cheeks grew a bit more yellow at the accusation, unsure how to feel about having an anagram of a name, no matter if it was his or theirs. Either way it was truly a bit embarrassing yet in a sense, fascinating…   
"Sollux, you trolls may have created our universe, but we knew nothing of you because of this, while on the other hand you guys knew about us, so pray tell who’s the anagram here  
“2hut iit Lalonde."  
Sollux grumbled acknowledging that the girl had won this round. Rose had actually outsmarted the troll who was supposed to be one of the more intelligent of his race. How odd, or did she perhaps only catch him off guard…? Either way Rose had won this round and she simply had to smirk confidently yet in a way it was also a content smile. Though Sollux easy enough let out a soft sigh before looking over at the blonde and letting himself smile just a bit, somehow finding their interaction strangely enjoyable, and wondering if the other felt the same. Although when she looked over at him, he had huffed, glaring at gemini or what he thought to be gemini in the sky. Rose simply giggling, finding this quite cute.  
"Relax. I think it's cute. Plus, it shows your kind had at least some warm feelings towards my race and weren't all bad. Perhaps if things had gone different, we could have coexisted in peace one day   
Did she just…? That did not help the gold dusting his cheeks at all, if anything it had made it so much worse. Enough so that the second half of that sentence had completely not registered. Which in a sense it was good because Rose did not need to be reminded how things turned out.

“Cute my a22."  
"Well that's cute too but that's off the subject at hand."  
Sollux looked over at Rose, eyes wide and cheeks an obvious gold as well as the tip of his ears. He honestly couldn’t tell if she was being a smartass or genuine. And frankly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Although that cute, nono it was more of a creepy and sly smile of hers certainly did not help the case at this point. The girl was definitely sending out mixed signals rather she was aware of it or not.  
"Anyway2 you human2 are weiird wiith all your strange food and con2tellatiion2 and copy cat actor2. Gog you can tell you're a race gone wrong."

“Speak for yourself, at least we don't go around aimlessly killing everyone for fun and taking joy out of it. Not to mention at least most of our world was intelligent enough to disregard the caste system."

"Tru2t me, ii know we're fucked up too. But you guy2 are pretty fuckiing bad. Who wa2 the one who triied to blow up theiir own planet agaiin?"

"Meenah.

"That'2 not what ii meant and you know iit."

"What? I did not try to blow up my planet, I was digging around until I found information on the green sun and scratching the disc. Which one of them worked, thank you very much."  
She childishly stuck out her tongue, only to earn a supposed eyeroll in return. The boy knowing very well that she was actually looking for a cheat code, in which she had found, and used and it had blown up in her face at the end. Smart girl, yet so very dumb sometimes. Or perhaps it was a childish thing…   
"And you 2ucce2fully created the green 2un iin2tead of de2troyiing iit. Good job."

"Yes yes, I learned my lesson on not listening to the 1st guardian, and using cheats to get what I want."  
She quite literally waved him off as if it were nothing. Because she certainly did not learn her lesson there, and she most certainly would still never listen to that creep of a first guardian. She shivered a bit remembering him. What a disturbing fellow he was. Although Sollux just snickered at her reaction, almost being able to read her like a book. This making Rose’s cheeks tint a bit pink, wondering just what in the world he could be laughing about.

"Shut it Solluxander."  
"How-"  
"I have my ways."  
She giggled at his reaction, the way his head shot towards her, and it was almost a hiss yet he was too dumbfounded to truly have any real reaction much less be threatening about it. So instead she gave him a slight wink before looking away and collapsing right back against the grass, stretching out after she did so. Sollux simply sighed at the girl seeing that her childish antics were just that and she truly wasn’t a threat. So, he let it go, watching as she fell back before settling back down himself, not even realizing that somewhere in the conversation he had ended up sitting up.

"Can we ju2t agree not to have a 2nark off and iin2tead be quiiet…?"

"Of course."

And just like that the two were quiet once more, Sollux going between shutting his eyes to have a quick rest and trying to figure out the stars. Rose simply staring straight up at the constellations now, having little nostalgic memories occur of the first astrology book she had received and the first time she used the giant telescope at her home. The tension completely gone, the two acknowledging each other and feeling a bit more comfortable. Rose even finding herself comfortable enough to shut her eyes and perhaps almost doze off slightly, almost... Though soon enough, her thoughts were interrupted, and the silence was broken once more.

"How do you even 2ee them??"

"Oh? What happened to our little quiet time agreement…?"

Rose teased, a smirk playing on her lips as her eyes cracked open an eye at him. Sollux had shrugged and looked away finding himself a bit timid at this for some odd reason. 

"ii ju2t got curiiou2... ju2t 2how me how to fiind gemiinii."

"Fine fine, I suppose Il’l show you sense you insist."

Rose thought for a moment until remembering a landmark in the sky, and carefully scooting closer to Sollux, an arm's width barely between them. They could feel the warmth radiating off of one another. Or at least Rose could, Sollux finding it strange that the girl before him didn’t seem to radiate such warmth. This breaking his concentration for a moment.   
"Landmarks are always helpful, so I would start with finding Orion's Belt in order to find Gemini. Do you see that simple star line there...?"

She leaned over, pointing to each star, drawing a simply belt figure with her finger as she did so. That invisible line turning into a faint purple glow emitting and staying there above them. Rose using a bit of magic to help Sollux understand better.

"Yeah ii gue22.."

"Well then, if you look a little to the side of it and-"

Rose stopped for a moment, the line ending before it had started at a different area. The girl pointing to each star in the Gemini constellation before outlining the twins as she did before with the belt. Sollux’s eyes following diligently and without being asked to do so. He nodded along, and by the end of it was able to tell their full form by himself. 

"Oh..."

Although Sollux still starred, feeling a bit dumb for thinking what might be gemini earlier, was two twin stars. And they were nowhere near, nor nothing like the form of the twins he seen now. So, he then nodded in understanding. Rose feeling a bit accomplished to have shown the Captor something he knew nothing about.

"Can you maybe 2how me 2ome other2...?"

"Of course..."

She smiled, beginning to point out the seasonal constellations that night, even pointing out the differences between planets and stars. Sollux simply watched her petite finger do its magic, quite literally in this case. And it went on like this for a while until a thought occurred. The boy growing curious once more and, in a way, concerned. 

“Ro2e, are human2 magiical  
"Some, it's a bit more complicated than that, some are naturals, others are gifted, and then there’s dealers. Simple enough. Not to mention sburb added a bit of spark to our genetic makeup somehow."

”And you are…?"

"Magic."   
Rose did her dazzly hands, letting purple sparkles fall from her finger tips, only to shortly disappear as quickly as they had appeared. Sollux watching her fingers move before he followed the sparkles, watching as they disappeared and while he was in awe a human could possess any power at all, he was concerned at to how.

"Ro2e..."

Her heart skipped a beat at that before she had looked away once more, letting her hands fall to her side. Unsure rather to get mad at him for the way he just said her name as if he actually cared, or to maybe genuinely smile and show a bit of mercy. In which there was no faking it, Sollux had cared rather he wanted to admit it or not. Short time with the girl and overhearing conversation or two had made him understand her a bit more. Not to mention she was much more different than what the rumors were about her.

"Gifted I suppose..."

"You really are iintere2tiing.”

"I could say the same thing about you, Sollux Captor...”

He just snorted and she was simply blushing slightly, feeling a bit bad for lying but then again not exactly... She already wasn’t able to handle Dave’s reaction to finding out the source of her power. And to tell someone she had only just started to actually talk to. Red flags, major red flags. 

"Ro2e, what'2 a2trology..?"

"It's as simple as star gazing."  
A small soft smile appeared on her thin black lips before she had shortly sat up, looking over at the Captor before away just as quick, forgetting they were that close. A small blush appearing on her face as she realized this, even feeling her heart skip a beat...

"I should be going, it's probably very late."

"Yeah riight..."

"Well, good night Captor..."

"Niight Lalonde..."  
Rose then got up, dusting herself off before beginning to walk away, something clicking in Sollux’s mind before he just kind of sat up and looked back. The troll blushing a bit as he stared at Rose’s form walking away and disappearing into the distance. However rather Rose would like to admit it or not, she was a bit giddy herself, even if in the end, she knew that their interactions would only bring them further pain. The voices did not have to tell her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may be a bit slow after this, it was the next chapter I was having troubles with simply because unlike the wondrous two here, I have zero sense of humour when it comes to pranks. Although memes, who knows we'll see how next chapter plays out!   
> Also I'm slightly burnt out-. So like don't expect the chapters to be updated until next week please. If anything I'll be doing fanart for a hot minute and letting my brain rest. Also yes, I really should have split this into two chapters, I don't know why I didn't in all honesty.


	6. The Shit Meme-er & The Bloody Drunk pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, me listening to Iris by the goo goo dolls on repeat, or lofi music.  
> So like, expect a bit of awkward fluff.  
> And also a two parter being this was much longer than I expected.

Another morning, another day or so she thought, yet somehow Rose couldn't wipe that small little smile off of her face. She thought that it might perhaps be from the surprisingly peaceful sleep, or maybe the fun little fact that she had gotten to share her love for astrology and zodiacs with someone finally, even if they didn't actually take an interest it was nice to have someone listen. In fact, she had almost forgotten what that was like to talk to someone about something she was so passionate about, to share those passions even. Sure, Dave was nice to talk to, but not like he normally actually listened when Rose would go on about zodiacs, poems, tea, tarot readings, or any sort of subjects like that. No, he was the one the girl had went to when she felt the urge to tease someone, or when either of the two had nonsensical rambles to go on about, perhaps even a deep truth talk whenever either of ecto siblings were up to the task (that or whenever the other would force it out). So, for the events to occur last night, someone to ask her about such a thing and listen to every word, needless to say it was different. And Rose had to admit, she quite liked it, and was savoring it, even humming as she cleaned up and got ready for the day, only for the little whispers to tell her otherwise...

 _’It was only out of pity.’_  
_’No one could ever like someone as prude & blunt as you.’_  
_’Not to mention horribly boring, he was practically falling asleep as you talked to him!’_  
_’It's not going to matter in the end anyways, they'll all be dead because you failed to do your job, or better were selfish.’_  
"Enough." 

Rose hissed at the terrors, though not like it did much to silence them. It more of caused them to mock her, laughing at the own girl’s struggle to push them back. Though needless to say, nothing truly helped to rid of them. Or at least nothing good for her, however Rose had found a way to make them go away, or at least herself too intoxicated to hear them. For even the little blocks she made in her mind during her daily meditations didn’t fully work. She could hear their muffled screams, knowing that they were as relentless and ageless as a centaur. However right now they seemed to peek and reach for the end, trying to get the best of her again, so she ended up simply meditating that morning resetting the maze, deciding not to degrade herself to other means. Though she didn't actually get to meditate for long, her laptop deciding it would be a perfect time to go off halfway through it. 

"Who in the world…?" 

She peeked an eye open to look, becoming a bit shocked on who was pestering her, deciding it was important enough to possibly answer. After all, it’s not like they had ever pestered her before last night about something not crucial.

* * *

twinArmageddons[TA] has began trolling tentacleTherapist[TT]  
TA: Ro2e, we both know youre up  
TA: ii mean, ii know you went to bed pretty late la2t niight, but you 2eem liike the early type of person  
TA: even though iit2 not even morniing anymore.  
TA: anyway2  
TA: ju2t me22age me back when you get on.  
twinArmageddons[TA] has ceased trolling tentacleTherapist[TT]

* * *

"It's not morning...?"

Rose peeked over at her clock, raising an eyebrow, now that, that was embarrassing. It was almost noon and she was in disbelief that she had let time pass her by so fast. Although it always does whenever she has to deal with them, time seemed to pass differently anytime they interfered with her life.

* * *

tentacleTherapist[TT] has began pestering twinArmageddons[TA]

TT: Good afternoon Sollux, may I ask why you have decided to contact me?  
TT: Did you not get enough of my lectures on Zodiacs & the astrological phenoniums of the universe last night?  
TA: no  
TA: ii mean, that2 not what iim me22agiing you about.  
TA: actually iits about a prank iive been workiing on.  
TA: from what ii know about you, you are the 2narky broad that tend2 to enjoy tea2ing and a good prank.  
TT: That would be correct, although I can’t help but wonder who you heard this from.  
TA: TT, ii do get around more often than you giive me crediit for.  
TA: To the poiint, ii need your help for 2omethiing, 2o iif you come to my re2piite block 2ometiime 2oon, that would bee niice.  
TT: Did you just,  
TA: no  
TT: Either way, I'm free right now so I'll be down in a moment.  
TA: 2weet  
tentacleTherapist[TT] has ceased pestering twinArmageddons[TA]

* * *

Rose really wasn't free. In fact, this probably could not have been a worse of time to interrupt her-well actually, she could think of a few worse, but the point is clear that this is a bad time for interjection. She wondered if that perhaps she could risk perhaps only letting her barriers be half assed for one day. She did remember how she slept so peacefully and that they were not as troublesome as usual. So perhaps, she really could go just one day without completing her morning meditation. So, with that she had fell for their trickery, with a confident smile she had stopped, applied her makeup carefully and lightly, gotten dressed in her usual seer attire and headed out towards the troll’s room.

* * *

Sollux in all honesty, needed no help. He just wanted an excuse to spend more time with the mysterious girl. He had found her different from must humans, even trolls, and intriguing at that. Not to mention he was still looking for an opening to perhaps outwit the snarky broad again… Still so he had no expected her to come over so soon. Even if she did seem to have herself together, with how cooped up Rose had kept herself this had completely surprised Sollux to the point he thought that he would have time to at least straighten up. 

“ii really diidn’t thiink thii2 through…”

He groaned rubbing his temples before turning around in his chair and looking at his respite block. Clothes, technology and other trinkets laying around. And although he would love to do this the lazy way, he knew it would only cause him strife later. So, with that he began to pick his room up, if anything tossing everything where it goes, or to a hiding place. And it really felt like, the moment he had tossed the last piece of clothing laying around into its place, he had heard a knock. Looking around he felt a bit proud he had cleaned up that fast. Sure, it was only half assed and he basically threw everything somewhere, but it was still cleaning up wasn’t it?

“iit’2 open lalonde.” 

He slinked back to his husktop, plopping into his chair when he did so, glancing over as the blonde wondered in, eyes immediately going over to him. At that moment it had almost seemed like she had saw through his glasses, could feel that she knew he was looking. However, it was all in his mind. Rose simply use to looking at others whose eyes were hidden by protective wear. 

“You said you needed something Captor…?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, standing barely inside the doorframe, her hands crossed behind her back. She didn’t exactly know her boundaries after all. And while she didn’t mind pushing them in shared spaces, other’s personal abode settled quite different than her. Though Sollux seeing this found it quite interesting, not expecting such behavior from such a blunt girl. So, with that he gestured his head towards the spare chair.

“feel free to pull up a chaiir. then we can get 2tarted.”

With that Rose eyed him curiously before doing just so, and pulling up the spare chair to next to him, at least enough so that she could see his husktop. A bit weary herself. Sollux scoffed a bit, and rolled his eyes at her shy like behavior, unaware it was really because she was just a cautious person. Although the scoff did have her raise an eyebrow at him.

“ii’m not goiing to biite, unle22… that2 what youre iinto.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at Rose. She in return had a surprised expression for a moment. And with a snicker he had leveled the score just a tad bit. This made Sollux smirk quite confidentially, until that is Rose smirked right back and scooted her chair closer to his before crossing her legs as if she had already been comfortable wherever she was. 

“Oh no, I was just giving you a bit of space. After all I wouldn’t want to cross any hidden boundaries.”

Honest. He could appreciate that. 

“Anyway2… ii need your help pranking kk & 2triider. Whiile ii could ju2t 2hut theiir hu2ktop2 down. After a whiile that get2 boring. 2o-”

“You would like helping coming up with something else other than simply crashing their laptops?”

“no…. ye2.”

He grumbled, crossing his arms as he did so. This in turn made Rose giggle at his actions, deciding that they were rather cute on how he responded to her prediction. Sollux noticing this could only feel the tip of his ears and cheeks turn a bit honey yellow at the reaction of the other. Why did she just, everything she did affected him and he honestly didn’t get how. 

“Hmm, have you heard of a loop...?”

“No Ro2e, ii have not heard of what a contiinuou2ly runniing iitem ii2, 2o that the same thiing2 are repeated agaiin and agaiin, and forever more.”

He gave her a dead stare as if she was stupid to ask such a simple thing, but she merely waved him off, resting her left arm around her abdomen, her right arm then resting on her left, right hand finding it’s way up to her face, tapping her cheek as she spoke, as if every little detail that came out of her mouth would determine fate itself. 

“So, it shouldn’t be hard for you to understand the concept of a looped video. So perhaps instead of crashing their laptops, you could perhaps not only prank not only them but send out a looped video in the form of a virus so that no one would be able to access anything on their laptop. Not only rendering them useless, but unable to be shut down until you seen fit.”

…

He had to stare. This woman. This beautifully snarky woman. He might have had his mouth agape slightly, and eyes widened in surprise and awe at the girl’s breakdown of something so simple yet so deliciously hilarious that he couldn’t believe he never thought of such a thing himself. Little to his knowledge the earthlings had a word for these things. A gif, or vine in this case. And that she was simply spurting out a run of the meal prank. However she interrupted his thoughts, how he looked made no difference to what she was about to say, pointer finger out, a wink and a smile to go along with quite the sass filled comment.

“And I know just the perfect one.”

* * *

**“And I scream from the top of my lungs  
What's goin' on?  
And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay  
Hey, yay, yay  
I said hey, what's goin' on?”**

The laptops around the meteor played in unison, all of course but Rose and Sollux, the two hiding inside of his room to escape the annoying loop. Out of every single meme or vine out there, Rose could only think of one that was the perfect length, the perfect volume, and the perfect crackhead energy. He-man, Hey what’s going on. It was perfect, the whole song playing on loop along with a, over exaggerated whacked out video of it. Which that part was completely thanks to Sollux. And honestly, this whole thing made the two snicker and giggle together, basically connected by the hip as they joked around about the other’s reactions, which they could only imagine. And they wouldn’t have to for long. Rose calculated the song repeated maybe 7 times before Karkat came barging in with his crab communicator in his hand, basically shoving it towards them. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU TWISTED BULGE LOVING FUCKFACE?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GARBAGE?!”  
He had spouted until he seen Rose, in which he had dropped his communicator, struggling to catch it, and looking quite dumbfounded at seeing Rose there. His worse fear. The snarky broad and the computer genius had finally teamed up. This was like one of his favorite soap operas where the most feared boy got together with the most popular girl and they had basically ruled over everyone with an iron fist. He had basically forgotten about the current situation until Sollux brought it back up.

“That, ii2 your 2hiity ta2te iin fa2hiion. 2ay Ro2e, why diid you ever make hiim 2uch an awful thiing..?”

“Unfortunately I did not receive that request, such a horrendous object really. So bulky at that, it’s worse than a standard cellphone.”

“DAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!!!”

Karkat had almost ran out, obviously going towards wherever her brother might be. At this the two snickered, sharing a look before high fiving one another. Though because he had left the door wide open, they could hear the he-man song playing on repeat, in which the two busted into laughter once more. Though once they had calmed down, Sollux had used his psionics to shut his door. Rose simply raising an eyebrow before looking at Sollux, an interested smirk playing on her lips.

“Why, you never told me you were magic.” 

“You never a2ked. iits my p2iioniics.”

“Intriguing. So, you’re advanced precocity isn’t you’re only good quality hm..?”

“ii could 2ay the 2ame to you, Ro2e.”

The two stayed lack that for a moment, that little spark of intrigue and attraction truly connecting. That is until they heard quite the strange. Knock. Was that, Doo daa day? It was Dave. Peeved that he had interrupted a moment she had gotten up going over to the door rather and opening it, quite the threatening smile emitting from her lips. Dave seeing this, almost froze. That is the most emotion he had seen from his sister in a hot minute. Enough he had almost forgotten how fearsome she could truly be. Although it was the ringing of the song behind him that reminded him.

“We will talk about this-“ He gestured to Rose and Sollux repeatedly. “Later, right now. Fix my apple.” 

“Why Dave, if you wanted a new apple you merely had to ask.”

“Rose, you know very good and well that is not what I meant.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Oh hoh, then what exactly do I know what you mean? Please enlighten me.”

Dave was, shaken. He could not remember the last time Rose was filled with this much snark, and that her prankster gambit was this high. He had glared at Sollux before looking back at Rose, raising an eyebrow at his sister. He most definitely was having an affect on her. And while he was glad she was being pulled out of her slump, he wasn’t sure this was much better.

“I swear to the great and mighty John Aylesworth, that if you do not tell me what the hell is going on, and how to fix this shit I will 360 a record at you and your boyfriend there. I do not care, if he is the Clyde to your Bonnie or whatever shit. Get this shit off my phone and laptop.” 

Rose felt her cheeks heat up at his words, so with a huff she simply widened her smile, peeking back at Sollux who in all honestly wasn’t sure to be amused or confused, but was both in this situation, each overwhelming the other, however confusion finally won the battle, a bit of pity straggling behind for Dave, completely forgetting the dynamic of the two.

“Sollux, it’s been fun, however I have a bit of business to take care of. Though please, be sure and tell me how this goes later.”

With that he simply nodded, confused, Rose shutting the door quite gently for her current aurora she was emitting. However, the moment it shut she had Dave by his ear and was dragging him away, her brother yelping and trying to break the grasp but to no avail. He looked at Rose to question how she was so much stronger, only to see there was a faint glow of purple around her hand. 

“Cheater…”

He grumbled as she dragged him away.

* * *

“Dave what the hell?! How could you interrupt me, when you clearly knew from Karkat that we were together, and then have the audacity to call him my boyfriend, when he is obviously not!”

Dave had landed on the couch in her little cozy resource room, Rose crossing her arms as she stood before him. Which everyone used to know as the library, but it was now Rose’s domain, so she knew that no one would dare interfere with there conversation. 

“Rose, I should be asking the same. I could understand you pranking literally everyone but me, really? That was not fucking called for, we had a truce.”

“This was a technicality. It was not my prank, it was Sollux’s, I simply told him a human vine.” 

“Damnit Rose what the hell…?!”

Dave flailed looking at his sister who was, full of life and looked as if she had a good night’s rest… And with that, he couldn’t stay mad. With a sigh he dunked his head down before peaking back up at her, running a hand through his hair as he did so. 

“Listen, I’ll accept the technicality. But on the condition, you get him to remove the damn video from my phone, _and_ laptop.”

Rose debated for a second. She knew that their prank wars could get quite out of hand. (Though not as out of hand as those of trolls.) But she also knew that that would be a great way to pass time at the meteor… However, there was also the fact of her recent new found companionship… She knew he would most definitely take advantage of that, and it would turn into a dirty prank war of involving Karkat & Sollux. In which she knew. That could definitely get ugly… She grimaced a bit at the thought before sighing and finally giving into Dave.

“Fine. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Thank, frickin, you.”

The two were silent for a moment before Dave smiled at Rose, Rose raising an eyebrow at this sudden change of mood.

“Pranks aside, it is good to see you out and happy.”

Rose’s eyes grew wide from surprise, cheeks turning a bit pink as she quickly glanced away, debating on exactly what to say next. But in all honesty, she didn’t know what to say, because she didn’t even know what to say herself other than a simple word.

“Thanks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I hope ya'll liked that however here's some bad news.  
> The Chapters should slow down a bit after PT 2 this for a couple of reasons.  
> One, I'm making a sweet panel inspired by whenever the Sol to my Rose (not literally) said that Iris by the goo goo dolls was Rose's song, and it took me 2 years to understand. So when it finally struck, I started to draw what I felt. So that'll take at least 20 more hours total, at least, and that's if I half ass it. And ya know, other personal reasons other than that. And I can't even guarantee whenever the next chapter will be out because in all honesty, it's deep.  
> 


	7. The Shit Meme-er & The Bloody Drunk pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any questions are asked. No, Rose does not know what is going on with anyone else unless she is actually there. Any scene written out without Rose is simply because, why not. Or because it might actually be a tiny bit important to the plot.   
> Also, definitely not as deep as anticipated, I'll save that for later but like, have cuteness instead eventually.

That afternoon really did go all too well, it was truly too good to be true. And as one would suspect, the scales would have to eventually balance themselves out. So, it wasn’t long after Rose was back to her usual routine that the most horrendous scream at echoed through her ears. Her eyes were wide, and she was looking everywhere now, trying to figure out who was hurt, or in trouble. That scream had sounded so real it had Rose looking everywhere.

“Hello?? Is everything alright…?”

She spoke out, cupping an arm around her mouth as if it would do any good. But at the pit of her stomach she knew exactly what that scream was. It was her own voice somehow. This fear was confirmed whenever she heard it again, but this time it was from her own mouth as the terrors found their way through enough. One could only imagine the pain they reeked on her mind, and simply how much they tore the girl apart from the inside. Feeling them in her mind even made her grip her hair, and collapse to her knees, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Vile creatures! Get out!! Leave...!”

* * *

Sollux couldn’t stop smiling. Not only had he managed to successfully prank everyone (even though unfortunately he did cave into freeing Dave’s devices of the meme), but he had managed to figure out the girl before him that had him wrapped around her finger for the past day. It was really that mysterious allure, even if she truly was an open book there was just something about her to him. Although the sudden knock at his door had snapped him out of the replays of the days events thus far. 

“what…?”

He had swung the door open, only to see Dave, a frown on his lips. Now that, that was rare. So, with that he smirked at the Strider before him. Though that obviously did not help whatever reason he was upset. Rather it made it far worse whenever crossed arms went to a finger on the troll’s chest, making him snark at the boy who was most definitely crossing boundaries.

“we need to have a talk.”

“ugh and what could bee 2o iimportant that you iinterupt me whiile iim bu2y.”

“you sure as hell don’t have that same attitude with Rose do you?”

Sollux’s face dropped instantly. He may have not known the context of the conversation, but he knew the main subject. The two were siblings of sort, ecto siblings of sort and Sollux, even not knowing the whole human familiarity that this brought, anyone who had passed by them could tell that they had a bond no troll could describe. He suspected this was the sibling bond which trolls truly knew nothing of. Lusus were the closest thing to family they had after all. So, the context of this conversation could literally be anything, either way he was not having it.

“what iif ii do? our iinteractiion2 dont iinvolve you 2o miind your own bu2iine22 2triider.”

“that wasn’t a question. I was being sarcastic. If you do treat her like this though, I’m definitely beating the shit out of you, you and me, stiffing”

“dont act tough. we both know ii could knock your a22 out wiithout liiftiing a fiinger.”

That was almost true, until Sollux felt a tap on his shoulder, except for it was behind him. With that he turned around to see Dave with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. At that he quickly looked in front of him and he was gone. While Dave may not have had psionics by his side, he could still fool someone with his time doubles. Perhaps even throw the boy into another time region until they had gotten to their destination. He would retrieve them, probably… 

“Ch, that doe2nt matter.”

“youre right, what does is that you dont hurt my sister. i dont give a damn who you are, or how fricking powerful you are, i will take your ass down if you hurt her”

One could feel how serious Dave had been, even putting out a bit of blood lust himself. Really it had hurt him more than he cared to admit whenever Rose had gotten her heart broken. Everyone basically knew she had the hots for Kanaya, so for Vriska to pull that shit. She really became everyone’s least favorite troll on the meteor. Especially for trying to still pin everything on Gamzee, who at the moment was getting along with everything quite well. Except Terezi, but for that quadrant it was going well enough. Even if Kanaya was fair game to the two girls, it was still just a bit uncalled for, for Vriska to rub it in more, and to have the audacity to brag and try to spread rumors. He grimaced at the memories before glaring at Sollux, eyeing the troll over who for a moment looked surprised before confused but back to his usual careless expression, hands shoved in his pocket. 

“fiine”

“wait, what-“

“ii saiid fiine striider. doe2 everythiing go iin one ear and out the back?? jeesh.”

Dave stared at him for a second, like, you can not be serious, type of look. But then he remembered something. How happy Rose seemed, and how defensive she had been whenever caught with the troll. He was normally pretty dense, but this. He thought for a moment before shaking his head and pointing his finger again, then crossing his arms back and forth repeatedly to make a couple of Xs. 

“oh hell no. i do not approve what the hell? are you being for real? dont get me wrong, i love seeing Rose back to normal. its like getting an icecream for the first time in years, you forget the flavor, the taste, how savory it is and even the brain freezes that come along when ya knaw down too fast. but this, this is too much of a brain freeze. you can not be for real.”

“what2 2o hard to beliieve.? iill let you kiick my a22 iif ii ever hurt her. do you have any other rea2on for dii2turbiing me?”

“i- ah-.. no..?” 

“later.”

He had practically shoved Dave out the door closing it. While he hadn’t revealed anything truly. There was one thing that was clear to them both. Sollux had no intentions of hurting the girl. Though a thought occurred on how she was even doing being she had left in a bit of a poor mood, and Dave obviously was as well not in a good mood. He had wondered if something had happened between the two. _’A dii2agreement maybe...? ii thought ii 2olved that earliier though…’_ Sollux glanced over at his husktop before going over to it and logging onto trollian, checking everyone’s status only to see Rose was offline. The girl seemed to keep herself busy, but if he remembered right, she was normally on do not disturb… Even that morning that was her status. He thought for a moment before deciding to message her.

* * *

twinArmageddons[TA] has began trolling tentacleTherapist[TT]

TA: hey TT, questiion.  
TA: ii know you human2 have weiid bond2 and 2hiit  
TA: but what iis up wiith you and 2triider??  
TA: no real rea2on iin a2kiing, he ju2t 2topped by to a2k a que2tion  
TA: iim ju2t curiious ii2 all  
TA: he 2eemed worriied, diid 2omethiing happen?

twinArmageddons[TA] has ceased trolling tentacleTherapist[TT]

* * *

Sollux stared at his monitor, first at his messages wondering if they sounded too strange or suspicious. Then perhaps wondering if the message notifications had gotten through, questioning if he had accidentally sent a virus to her communication systems. But he was sure he didn’t so he looked at her status once more. He wasn’t sure if it was just nerves or what but he did happen to have a pit at the bottom of his stomach, and Dave visiting with such. In a sense it was irritation but also concern did certainly not help the case. But he knew the girl liked solitude, it was obvious enough by all the time she spent by herself. So, he felt it would be best to not bother the girl, after all she was offline for a reason, right…? Or at least that was what he convinced himself of at the time, later though it would most definitely prove to be false.

* * *

Rose laid there a complete mess, she felt as if it might as well be her guts on the floor rather than her spilled liquids. Her mind a flame just as much if not more so than her throat and stomach. Liquor normally formed as a great distraction from the terrors that dwelt deep inside her. If anything, it would ruin her mind enough that she would not be able to comprehend a single thing they said or did. And frankly that was the state she was aiming for at the moment, and how she ended up, yet again puking her innards out on the floor, arms tightly holding her stomach as she did so as if that would help her own bile stay inside. Yet it didn’t, and she just ended up staring at what was what once inside her. Which only reminded her of what she was as she stared at the black slime that was once inside of her, as well as her own deluded blood. She shivered a bit, unsure if that was fear or exhaustion, either way she didn’t have time to think about it, because next thing she knew was that her head was back on the floor, vision as blurry as it could be for the moment, and swearing that she only shut her eyes for a moment.

* * *

_Squelch_

“ew, what the-…”

The boy had stepped in her upchucks and upchunks, immediately recognizing some of what was in it, the blood yes, the black gunk, no, the bile, yes, the vodka and Magnetic Wodka, definitely no. Though the smell was just horrible enough that he knew that that most definitely could not be natural for any human or troll alike. Really it burnt his nose to just smell it, so he could only imagine how it affected whoever drank it…. With curious eyes he looked around, seeing no one he shrugged it off and simply took his shoe off before using his psionics to hover over the mess, continuing down the hallway only to notice a figure in the distance. A petite one at that. So with squinted eyes he drew closer, only to see who it was in the distance.

“Ro2e…?!”

Needless to say he was quite shocked to see an intoxicated Rose who was out cold. And it didn’t take a genius to figure out how intoxicated and out of shape she was, being she smelt exactly like the bile that was left in the other room. Although any disgust turned into worry when the girl didn’t respond, not a twitch, noise, or groan. There was no response from her. Next thing he knew he found herself next to Rose, holding the girl in his arms. She was sweating with a fever to add onto the horrible smell, and her face was contorted into one of pain. He regretted not bothering her earlier that day, because as it had turned out the two were hiding something from him. He frowned for a second, unsure rather to be upset that they both hid this, or if it was out of pure worry for her. Either way he knew he had to get her back. So with that he had picked her up, using a bit of his psionics (okay, a lot) to help out as he jogged towards her room. Inwardly, hoping she would be okay and wondering just how often this occurred. Outwardly…

“you owe me new 2hoe2…”

* * *

It had been hours really, and there was one constant. Rose’s grimace, even her tossing had stilled every so often as violent as it could be sometimes. But that grimace, that in pain grimace… Did he do this..? Did he somehow hurt her..? Was along the line of what Sollux had thought, before going to what had hurt her so bad that she intoxicated herself and even then could not sleep well. He knew how it worked in his culture, Terezi was a prime example on what happened there, and she was always, _always_ out cold. But something was in her mind enough that she was not only restless but in pain… While the fever he could do something about, having placed a cold rag on her forehead a while back, even going to turn the temperature down a bit. However after that all he could do was wait patiently for her to come out of it…

* * *

With a gasp Rose finally awoke, sitting straight up as she did so. Although in response to that she quickly placed a hand on her forehead to support herself, a horrible headache appearing as well as a wobble. Although before she had a chance to catch herself, she felt another’s hand on her back, another on her shoulder noticing this before she ever even noticed her damp forehead and the fact she was in her bed rather than on the cold hard floor where she had passed out. With surprise she had looked over only to see a worried Sollux, immediate shame falling on her as she quickly looked down, dropping her hand away from her forehead. 

“Did you… bring me here..?”

Wherever here was, she slowly felt around her, she didn’t need to look anywhere else. That was her soft black bedding, and those were her lavender silk sheets she was sitting on. Even with her appreciation, she couldn’t bring herself to look at the Captor, wondering just how much trouble she put him through.

“yeah… Ro2e, are you alriight..?” 

She only nodded in response. A pure lie at that, which only earned a frown from Sollux. He eyed her over before scooting closer, hands now resting on her arms when he did so. Although it was in a way that brought her a bit of comfort, enough she had to glance up at him, though really unable to for long.

“then why diid you iintoxiicate your2elf, and why diid you look to be iin paiin? ii2 that alriight to you?” 

Rose had became surprised, wondering if she truly looked to be in pain, if it was that clear. Of course her intoxication was due to her rancid smell. However the pain, she had to hold back tears, small fists being made of her own hands when she did so. It just, wasn’t fair. She couldn’t have anything and she knew it. Just when thing began to go fine, brighten up really, this had to happen. So what could she do, but push.

“Yes, this is, _fine_ , for me if you must know. The fact I do not have a bottle in my hand is currently my, fine. Because I do not need any consolation if it is not a problem.” 

She looked towards the wall, trying to look anywhere but at Sollux. Although it was still as though he could see through her, because he had shaken his head not accepting that answer. 

“no, do not try to pull that 2hiit, iin2ultiing me a2 iif iim 2ome random iidiiot. Ro2e, ii dont care when you tell me. ii want you two but ii wont force you two… ii ju2t want you two feel better.” 

Rose felt the tears sting her cheek, feeling herself quake before she had to shake her head, wiping at her face and falling back into the other’s reach letting him hug her as she did so, silently sobbing when doing so. If only it was that simple, if only she could tell him. However she could never really truly tell Dave even as to why they still haunt her. Simply because, it was not haunting if they were still connected to her, trying to use her… after all, a deal was a deal… Rose knew though to never tell a soul, so instead rather she took what comfort she could, curling up a bit like a child when she did so.

“Thank you…”

“repay me by makiing me 2ome new 2hoe2…” 

She blinked, peeking over to see him missing a shoe and raising an eyebrow, only at the deduction… She blushed slightly at that out of embarrassment, only to hear a snort out of the other and him letting her go, a smirk on his lips. Rose looking quite dumbfounded. 

“liighten up lalonde… ii-… heh.. wa2h up and youll be a lot cuter…”

Astonished she was, but only for a second before she had a wicked smirk about her, picking up her pillow and whacking him in the back with it. Sollux then cowering as he held his hands up at her, snorting a bit at her reaction, only for the both him to start chuckling when hearing her giggle.

“Shut it you! You know I’m cute either way!” 

“yeah?! 2ure are beiing viiciou2, not 2ure youre cute at all now!”

“Why you-!”

With another whack the two were off the bed and only the floor, in a heap of snickers and chide remarks. The only evidence of the previous events was Sollux’s missing shoe, and Rose’s rancid breath.


	8. Unexpected Encounter & Devilish Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a bit more insight is revealed on why exactly Rose was the way she was towards Eridan. Rather than completely disgusted by him, but more of questioning which Eridan he was exactly. Because as it spoils in the description, she has read the FAQ and knows what exactly is supposed to happen. So like, wweww insight time.  
> Also you’re probably wondering by now, where is the Davekat. Well, while this isn’t about them, it is implied a lot, and I guess I’ll give ya’ll a lil bit of that this chapter.

"STRIDER WE ARE WATCHING THE HORRIBLE SNARL BEAST AND THE INTELLECTUALLY INCLINED YET BEAUTIFUL COMMONER GIRL WHO FALLS FOR THE HORRIBLE SNARL BEAST AND NOT THE DIMWITTED ROUGELY HANDSOME VILLAIN!!"

"Pffft do you mean beauty and the beast? dude nah that's a cheesy kid movie. We should watch the nutty professor." 

Rose rolled her eyes at the two before her an amused smirk playing on her lips. Dave and Karkat simply fussing over what movie to play next. Or more of Dave picking on Karkat for every single movie he had suggested. She, started to enjoy interactions a bit more, finding herself out and about more often the past few weeks. Perhaps she was finally getting over her own trust issues, or perhaps it was because someone had put her in a far better mood, even had he not meant to. Either way she was in a sense glad being for once she maybe had a bit of hope for everyone else. With that being said she did not skip a beat nor even glance away from her current book when speaking. 

"We should watch Big Fish." 

The two dumbfounded at what she had even said, could only nod in agreement. This had been the first time either of them had heard her even suggest a movie, much more take interest in movies. 

"Do you have it?"

"No, but I can easily make it so I'll be right back."

With that she had cataphologued her book before taking off to the alchemy room only to see someone making a bit of a, mess random clothing objects lying around about the room. The troll responsible for it was grumbling to himself. However rather than absconding from the situation she edged further, only to see it was Eridan. With an eyebrow raise she had leaned against the door frame watching him struggle for a moment before finally starting to speak up, startling the other when she had finally done so. 

"Eridan, surprised to see you out and about. Though please do enlighten me on what you are trying to make..? Perhaps I could be of help after all alchemy does come to me rather naturally." 

"Hmph I doubt you could help, youre wworse than a land dwweller..."

"Oh come now, don't tell me you're still sour towards the rejection. You can't expect a complete stranger to accept sudden feelings drawn from mere delusions, can you?"

"Shut it Lalonde..."

She had to snicker if only a tad bit as she drew closer and took over the machine, easily alchemizing the movie she had wanted before looking at Eridan, the troll obviously flustered and embarrassed by the encounter. Perhaps it was pity or maybe she knew how it felt to be alone after losing someone close to you. Even if her someone wasn't dead she simply stopped talking to them rather.

"Eridan, what were you trying to alchemize, come on now, just try me."

"Shark slippers... I saww you humans had such an adorable thing and I wwished to try them."

She had to let out a small giggle only to nod, that was quite adorable. Here she thought that he might actually be awful. But perhaps he was just another misunderstood being. With that she had turned back to the machine and easily alchemized a pair, giving them to Eridan when she had done so. Eridan looking quite surprised yet pleased, holding the pair close to him. Though he only had to look away when doing so, swallowing a bit of his pride or what he had left really.

"Thank you Rose.."

"It's not trouble really, if you wanted something you could have just asked. I'll gladly make just about anything really."

"Oh... Wwell, I suppose I should get going." 

"Wait, do you wish to watch a movie with Dave, Karkat, and I? It's called Big Fish."

He stopped in his tracks hearing this, and debating the matter, only to look back at Rose with quite the confused expression. Eridan unsure what to really think himself as to why she was being so nice. After all he was no help in this current situation. Though not to mention she had already rejected him once so why was she being nice all the sudden. It was beyond Rose though so she was quite glad he hadn't wondered that out loud. 

"Fine... Only sense it's called Big Fish. It sounds interesting."

"Great, shall we?"

* * *

Needless to say they were all quiet during the movie. Dave and Karkat were a bit weirded out and surprised Eridan had decided to join them for such a movie, and that Rose had wanted to watch such a movie. Eridan, was a bit disappointed that it wasn't about a big fish completely, or yet at the same time found it quite intriguing admittedly. Rose, was content she somehow felt this was right. Wrong for her timeline's destination. But at the same time it had this feeling she was unfamiliar with, one that had her smiling and enjoying everyone's company. Even thinking that perhaps they should all have movie nights more often. After all it was enjoyable enough that they had decided to let Rose pick out another movie, which in all reality was a shock to her, especially sense Eridan had agreed along with the two and had ended up being in a cute little fuss with Karkat and Dave. This, she was happy, like a mother who had watched her child make friends at school. It was strange but she wouldn't argue rather she decided that this was most definitely to become a movie day between the four of them. Though a thought did occur to her as they decided the next movie. Eridan and Sollux didn't exactly get along, however she was beginning to get along with Eridan, even after she had become friends with Sollux. She had to wonder for a moment if it was simply caste difference as well as quadrant issues that pulled the two apart. And though it was like Dave had read her mind, that or it was a mere coincidence. 

"Yo Rose, you should invite Captor to watch movies with us. You two get along now don't you? I bet you can't get him out this time around!"

"UH DAVE I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA-"

"You talk to Captor..?"

"I was thinking just along the same lines as the both of you. Oh well yes, we're good friends at the moment is all." 

"Yo remember that day where that he-man vine was stuck on all the monitors and shit? That was those twos doing."

"Wwait a minute, wwas the furniture stuck to the ceiling also your twwos doing?"

"Perhaps it was, I can't exactly say for sure after all I'm not aware of everything that goes on..."

"ROSE I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOG. DID YOU FUCKERS LEAVE NOTHING BUT FAKE BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND A GIANT ASS SPIDER LIKE LUSUS WITH SEVERAL FAKE BODIES AROUND IT?!" 

"Perhaps."

"You twwo are the ones that left a giant statue of fish in my respite block. It took forevver to get it out you knoww."

"... Rose what the actual hell, do you two like just plot together? I mean how much time are you spending with Sollux dude?"

"ROSE ARE YOU FUCKING FLU-"

She had most definitely threw a book at Karkat's face, sure it didn't hit him but it was enough that he was yelling at her for that rather than what he was going to. Because she most definitely was not going to break that smug demeanor of hers with her legs crossed and observant eyes at the 3 of them. Oh most definitely not. Or at least she didn't plan to. Whenever her phone had begun to go off she toned out the yelling and accusations of the other 3 to check her pesterchum.

* * *

twinArmageddons[TA] has began trolling tentacleTherapist[TT]  
TA: Ro2e do you have miinute? ii know you 2aiid you were going to bee bu2y wiith Dave and Karkat but we have a problem.  
TA: ii need you to come over here now.  
TT: Sollux, could you not simply tell me over the communicators..? We're in the middle of movie night.  
TA: ii know ii know, but thii2 ii2 iimportant, you have to 2ee it.  
TT: Alright, but only if you join us for the rest of the movie night.  
TA: ugh fine, have iit your way. Ju2t get down here.  
twinArmageddons[TA] has ceased trolling tentacleTherapist[TT]

* * *

Rose smirked triumphantly, feeling as though she had won this round. They were all having a movie night together, rather they liked it or not, she was most definitely determined for that. So with that she looked at Karkat and Dave who had most definitely noticed that smirk and had a feeling on what exactly she was doing. 

"Karkat, I'll be gone for a bit. In the meantime get Terezi, and Dave can get the mayor. We're going to have a movie night."

Eridan had almost asked what about the others, but judging by the two's look of, don't do it, he did most certainly not do it. Because rather he liked it or not they were definitely going to include him in on what drama he had missed over the past few months.

* * *

"Solllux, what was so imperative that you simply had to see me in person..?"

Rose pushed the door open, though little did she know the trap that waited for her. She was in such good of a mood she had completely forgotten about the little skill of wits that had been going on for the past week. Enough so it had led her to having a rope around her ankle and being hung upside down, though being she could even get a surprised squeak out Rose had found herself drenched in honey. 

"Ack..! Sollux what the-!"

She tried to keep her skirt and shirt down rather than keep the honey from oozing onto her hair and face. The guilty yet amused Captor relaxing quite snug on the makeshift bed, a smug smirk playing on his lips. In that instant, she knew this most definitely was payback and she most definitely deserved this. After all she may have forced him to come out of his room after a bit of a disagreement the two had. Rose after all had left Sollux a bit of a stink bomb in a rather shrouded area of his respite block, and what looked to be repulsive over expired food on his desk. Though after the food was gone, the smell remained, so what did Sollux do after airing his respite block out didn't work? He grabbed a can of air freshener, though little did he know it was bait spray; fish scent, that he had sprayed in his room until it was too late. It was repulsive enough he tried to shower, although the chicken bouillon stuck between the pipes and the shower head would only make the combination worse. So of course he would have to get her back with something just as horribly awful to get off sense he wasn't able to break into her room. Thus the honey covering her, though a bit disappointed it wasn't her usual god tier but still satisfied. 

"II fiigured a biit of payback was iin order." 

He snorted at the blond letting the container of honey finish emptying before going over to Rose and wiping a bit off of her cheek, eyes flashing a bit as he let out a comment that Rose wasn't sure to take seriously or not. Something the two often did to one another.

"You look good iin gold."

"Yes, thank you for this lovely payback, however will you please let me down now?"

"Mhhmmm II 2uppo2e we're even now." 

With a spark she was down and into the Captor's arms. Or at least he tried to catch the blonde, however with a devilish smirk she had a different plan in mind as she made them both fall towards the floor, smearing honey on to the other and laughing as she did so, in return Sollux snorting as he tried not to laugh at Rose, unsure how they had even truly gotten themself into such a sticky situation. 

"You didn't think this through very well Captor!"

"Ro2e!! Damniit!" 

The two layed there together for a good minute snickering at one another before Sollux had wiped a dollop of honey off Rose's cheek and plopped it into his mouth, Rose doing the same, both enjoying the moment despite being covered in honey. That is until he realized that totally ruined the purpose of the whole prank. But somehow he wasn't upset rather still content with the outcome, looking over at her to see for whatever odd reason she didn't seem to mind, rather had her eyes closed and quite the peaceful smile. 

"Ro2e, you can u2e my re2piite block'2 ablutiion trap."

"Why, did you restock the lovely little surprise I had left for you?" 

"No II riinced all the ranciid grub 2piice out of iit."

"Fine fine I'll accept your oh so generous offer." 

Sollux rolled his eyes as he watched Rose get up, the honey being rather persistent on sticking to the floor. He most definitely did not think this one through. Nor did he think about letting Rose use his shower much more what she would wear after being drenched in honey. With that he was careful of getting up and sorting through a couple of spare clothing he had, a checkered long sleeve with his sign on a pocket that laid on the right chest of it and trendy black pants. So edgy, thanks Kanaya. With that he had quickly given them to Rose, who was quite surprised at the clothing but instead she rather flashed him a smile and went to shower, Sollux relieved yet oddly antsy unsure what to do other than clean up the mess...

...

It was a hot minute before the two were cleaned up and had the mess cleaned up. Although once they did, Rose had flashed him her famous all knowing smile, Sollux instantly somehow realizing he really did get the short end of the stick this whole time. Because she most definitely was not letting him out of the deal.

"A deal is a deal, now come on it's movie night and I'm in charge. "

"Wonderful..."

The two continued on, once there they found a rather pleasant scene. Eridan and Karkat were chatting as if a day hadn't gone by, Dave was trying to explain the fundamentals of rap to Dave and Terezi who only mocked him like they were old friends. She had to smile if only a little at seeing this, though upon the two's arrival Karkat's attention was on them before anyone else, being the little movie fanatic he was.

"THERE ARE TWO ARE! WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU TWO- ROSE WHAT IN GOGS NAME ARE YOU WEARING."

Now was Sollux's cue to slouch right to the couch and Dave to simply narrow his eyes at the Captor before back at Rose. Terezi actually getting quite the kick before rolling around laughing, Eridan himself feeling a ping of jealousy. Though before Rose could even answer that, Karkat was grabbing Sollux's shirt by the back, the troll realizing he most definitely did not get out of this oh so easy. Although with Karkat's first comment rather than looking at Karkat he had to look back over at Rose who had tied the shirt around her waist so that it would fit, outlining her figure, the pants having held up by her usual blue hair ribbon and cuffed at the bottom as to not tread on the ends. It was actually quite cute and had Sollux blushing just a bit now that he had actually taken the time to look over.

"OH HELL NO. WHAT THE FUCK IS ROSE WEARING AND WHY?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT SHE IS WEARING YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES AND BOTH OF YOU COME BACK DRENCHED?! THATS FUCKING DISGUSTING I MEAN WHAT THE HELL."

"Don't get your pantiie2 iin a twii2t. Ro2e got covered iin an abundance of honey and deciided to generou2ly 2hare wiith me."

"Though we would not have been in such a sticky situation had you not attempted to partake in such a pitiful payback prank towards me." 

"Rose, that does not explain why you're wearing his clothes."

"Oh don't let your imagination get the better of you Dave. I simply didn't have any spare clothes on hand so he lent me his. Are we done with this interrogation now?" 

"Wwould you wwear my clothes."

"Inappropriate." 

_"That wwasn't a no..."_

Eridan had murmured, though Sollux did catch it and had to roll his eyes before glaring at Eridan, if only a bit jealous of the question and lack of answer. Though he decided to drop it and went to sit down only to find everyone was already rushing to claim their seats. Karkat plopping down next to Dave if not practically on him, the Mayor contently sitting in the floor as he leaned on the side of the couch, Terezi sitting in front of Dave and Karkat, leaning on the two's legs, leaving a tight fit for two more on the couch as Eridan had been sitting on the opposing side. 

"Ro2e, wwhy don't you come sit next to me. Perhaps you could help me understand this next human film better."

He most definitely did not have her at that first part. Though the second part, was rather nonchalant enough the girl thought nothing of it and went to sit next to Eridan. Most definitely this again. However Sollux ended up sitting next to Sollux and Rose so he didn't complain to much, rather than tried to relax with everyone else and enjoy the movie. Although the way Eridan kept whispering to Rose during the movie and trying to get her to talk to him was rather irritating and irked him in a way of jealousy really. Karkat noticed this for a first and leaned away from Dave, actually whispering for once in his life. Suprised? Sollux most definitely was. 

"SOLLUX WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND ROSE??"

"That, iis none of your bu2iine22 KK."

"CUT THE HOOF BEAST SHIT. YOU LET HER USE YOUR ABLUTION CHAMBER, WEAR YOUR CLOTHES, HANG OUT WITH HER MORE THAN ANYONE, AND ARE CURRENTLY GAWKING AT HER THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE MOVIE. WHAT THE FUCK."

"IIf you know 2o much II 2houldn't have to tell you anythiing."

"SO YOU'RE MATESPRITES?"

Wheezing and coughing with a gold cheeks and a glare towards Karkat is what happened. Rose was the first to respond, a hand on his back as she did so and Eridan rolling his eyes as she did this. 

"Are you alright?"

"No! II mean 2hiit! That wa2 for KK, fuck. II'm fiine Ro2e. "

"Alright, if you insist."

Sure she raised her eyebrow quite suspicious however Rose decided to let it slide for the sake of movie night, leaning back into the couch, not noticing how she had somehow become even more squashed between Sollux and Eridan. Though she still had yet to even notice the harsh whispers and hisses being exchanged toward's Karkat and Sollux, Dave somehow oblivious as well as everyone else.

"THEN PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME AS WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Nothiing alriight..?! Miind your own fuckiing bu2iine22."

Sollux grumbled before crossing his arms and plopping his back against the couch, only to find himself snuggly next to Rose, shoulder to shoulder. Although she didn't seem to mind, rather kept that mysterious smile about her and kept her eyes glued to the television, not letting a single thought out. That look of Rose's was all knowing, that which Sollux had already gotten use to in a way that made him quite uncomfortable with the situation at hand. So with that he decided it might be best to perhaps not think about it right now while almost everyone alive was in the same room as him, as well as the girl whose feelings he was currently questioning was literally right beside him.


	9. All Trees Collapse With Enough Wind After Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to write angst, so have some angst, this might affect all my works right now so best to get it out in the plot in a way that won't affect it too much later! So, enjoy this will be a fun chapter. Though admittedly I am setting this up for more angst.

"Rose, I Understand Your Anger I Do, But Have You Never Felt-"

"No, I do not want to hear your excuses! You broke my heart, you told me you were flushed for me, that you would never leave my side-"

"Rose Please Listen-"

"I am done with your excuses!! If you have any respect for me left then LEAVE."

* * *

_Earlier that day_

* * *

It was the usual day, Rose waking up with a bit of a hangover, prefering to forget her troubles rather than deal with them. Her usual workout routine and diet, spending her time entrapped in the library or her room per usual. Except for she had left her communicator off, and on her nightstand rather than have it with her. Being sense the movie night the messages had gotten worse, as well as her having to go back to trapping her self in one place or another. Even in the past couple of days she had refused to go to the alchemy room. Rather than she would keep her nose buried in books she had already read. This, eventually concerned Dave, who Karkat had noticed and admitted he was talking to Kanaya who seemed sincere in wanting to make up with Rose. So rather than being checked up on by even Dave she had stayed inside the library, alone, even refusing to think most the time. At some point, she was saddened by it, heartbroken, a complete mess. However as time went on, and she began to open back up, acting herself, she began to become rather, angered at the constant messages she would have to ignore, and the situation itself was being viewed completely different. It was the past after all, something she didn't worry about. Although the constant messages on pesterchum had her really, frazzled at times simply out of irritation and the lies that she had to go through, however being alone was certainly not helping, as if those thoughts would only get worse, however she didn't have much of a choice being it seemed at every corner Kanaya was there waiting her as if she knew her routine and was spying on her once more. 

"How bothersome."

Rose set the book down wondering simply how much she knew about the other before she heard a knock on the door. Which she glared at and was about to simply ignore until she heard another, and a voice, one she was still familiarizing herself with.

"Rose? Can I come in, it's Eridan..."

"Yes..."

Eridan entered the room before looking around at the books, unsure what to think as he tried to read the titles of many at first glance but was unable to being most were in English after all. Though when his eyes finally went to Rose she had a mixture of intrigue but irritation. With that he flinched, knowing just how horrid Rose could be when angry, not to mention destructive. So with that he put his hands up as if to show that he most certainly meant no harm. Rose, instantly realizing that her inward thoughts had worked themself out, and she had to let out a sigh, looking away.

"I apologize, I don't feel like my usual self right now. It's most certainly not your fault, nothing to fret about really."

"Rose, you looked as if you wwere about to kill the first thing that wwalked through that door. You can't say it's nothing wwith an expression like that." 

"Alright, I won't but I will say talking about it will be no help to me whatsoever, so let's change the subject shall we? To say, why you're here?"

"WWell is it so wwrong for me to wwant to spend time wwith a friend? Especially since you wweren't answwering anyone's messages/" 

"Awe, so you wanted to check on little ol' me? How endearing."

Rose smiled slightly at that, even if she did tease him, she was touched by this. After all it seemed even Dave didn't check on her at this point. She wasn't sure why, but either way, in a way it hurt, and for a while there she truly felt alone again. It must have been showing, the girl unaware that even as she looked down, that sad smile shown, rather than that smug smirk she normally held towards others, because Eridan had a hand on her back, to which Rose was quite shocked at this and looked up at him to see a sympathetic look to which she felt her chest grew even heavier between the gesture and his next words. 

"It's alright, I knoww. Wword spreads fast through the meteor... I can understand I wwas hung up on Fef for a wwhile."

"No, it's not that. I'm far over her enough to the point it's irritating me that she keeps bothering me with messages."

"Now that's one I havven't heard. Is that wwhy you're hiding again here recently..?"

"In sorts, but Kanaya has been making it a point to sense I ignore all her messages, appear in my everyday life to try and talk to me. I almost am sure she knows my routine..."

"Rose, from wwhat I knoww of you, you aren't the type to let someone push you around like that, you're the one wwhose if they're in your wway you wwalk ovver them to get wwhere you're going."

She chuckled a bit, a hand in front of her mouth as she smiled at what the other had said, feeling quite flattered at that. But at the same time, wondering if she had truly changed that much and was truly over Kanaya.

"Sea, there's that smile I wwas wwaiting for."

"Are you sure you're not just flirting with me now?"

"Positive. I've learned my lesson, but obvviously someone hasn't..."

Eridan frowned a bit to which Rose had to look away, letting out a groan. She knew she should really just take care of it right back when it all started, that at that day she should have blasted both of them. However she had grown sense and knew better than to be destructive just because she was emotionally unstable. So rather she had hid, and kept it to herself which built up over time. However it hadn't built up with her, but with Kanaya obviously as the other was still bothering her. 

"WWell not like I wwant to encourage your destructivve behavvior, I believve I've wwittnessed enough of that to last me a lifetime. So, wwould you like to do something to take your mind off of it?"

"And I suppose you have something in mind?"

"Wwell of course, I wwould not havve come here after all had I not havve planned. Dungeons and Dragons..?"

"On paper."

"Fine."

* * *

"Rooooooooooose!! Yo Rose where you at?"

Dave had called, hands cupped around his mouth as he did so. He had been all over the meteor at this point looking for her. Enough so that he had circled back to her room to where he seen a figured slouched over, hands in his pocket, mumbling to himself. With a raised eyebrow and intrigued as to what someone was doing outside of her room he hung back for a second, noticing how the person was talking to himself, or rather troll once he recognized whose voice it was.

"You can do thii2. Ju2t a2k her. 2he normally 2ay2 ye2 on text. But 2hiit 2he2 not re2pondiing to my text2. But then agaiin, 2he ha2nt been onliine all day. But 2he miight bee bu2y and get angry iif II bother her... 2hiit ju2t make up your friickiing miind."

"Dude, you good?"

Sollux jumped back at hearing Dave, a hand over his chest as he did so, wide eyes staring, shades meeting shades. The two stared at one another for a moment before Sollux just shoved his hands back into his pocket, shrugging as he did so.

"Fiine..."

"Hey don't give me that tone dude, you're the one talking to yourself and standing outside of my sister's room."

"IIs thii2 her room.. 2hiit II mu2t have gotten turned around. Later."

With that Sollux had taken off, avoiding as much contact with Dave as he could, though his next sentence had him stopping in his tracks but only for a moment before he carried on even faster, curiosity dwelling now.

"Rose isn't in her room. She hasn't been answering anyone lately, and I wouldn't try to find her if I were you."

Dave watched as he sped away. It was useless asking Sollux where she was being he seemed to not know himself, nor have any idea as to what was going on. Though himself, he knew, and he knew shit would either get gushy or guttsy. Which is exactly why he had warned him not to go around her if he knew what was best for himself. Or well he didn't word it like that but it was a warning nonetheless so it should do... Still Dave had a bad feeling about this whole situation, but either way he knew that this would end it, so he continued on his way to find his sister, having a feeling as to where to go next, it was a last resort but he remembered her mentioning an old room she had fixed up for her own personal library. So it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Rose-"

Dave pushed the door open only for it to run into something, at that he peeked in to see paper quite literally everywhere, Rose rolling a dice as she did so Eridan watched carely as if both their lives depended on it. 

"The dice cast lands on a 15, letting the Rogue perform her special move of Blinding Blades and dealing critical damage to the beast thanks to the Wizard's Spell Cast to amp her attacks. They defeat the beast triumphantly, completing the dungeon!" 

"Great GillFins of Gregorths! Wwe did it!"

"Yo nerds, I need to talk to the rare species female nerdias."

"No, you don't get the right to talk to the great Rogue Assassin Rosalina you filthy cowward."

"It's alright, let your guard down Mage Dualscar, I shalt allow him to speak to me just this once sense it seems important."

Dave had to stare at them for a moment, unsure if he should grimace or just ignore them because that was true nerdom right there. He chose to ignore them, knowing Rose was about to get enough grief. So rather he pushed the door open the rest of the way, the fort of books they had made went tumbling down on itself, Eridan pouting a bit at their masterpiece toppling down. Though the stare between Dave and Rose remained unbroken, and only worsened as he spoke. Eridan feeling as if he most certainly should not be in that room right now. 

"Uhm, Kanaya wants to talk to you. I think you need to get this over with and end it somehow."

Rose had tensed, grimacing and looking quite irritated, Eridan placing a hand on her shoulder when she did so. When he had she simply shook her head and without looking at either of them had gotten up and began to walk towards the door. 

"Do you know where-"

"Yes..."

She spoke lowly, and seemed calmed, but both of them knew just how ralled she was. It was only to where she was truly gone though that Eridan had spoke. After all he had no right to be mad at Dave, being he had secretly agreed, wanting the feud to just be over with somehow. 

"I havve a vvery bad feeling about this..."

"You and I both dude..."

"Maybe wwe should followw her..."

"Bad idea, knowing her this can only end one way."

* * *

_Not Earlier, but still not the present, but back to the situation_

* * *

Just as Rose predicted, Kanaya was waiting in the alchemy room, where it all ended. She could only scoff at the scene, Kanaya with her elegant posture, a hand draped around her side while the other rested on her chin, tapping her manicured nails on herself as she waited for the blonde who for all she knew was going to blow her off as she had done the past few months. With that she approached her, Kanaya lighting up when she had done so, a small smile shown yet she still seemed concerned. Rose still showing her anger as she kept her distance, being sure to stay at the entrance of the room and away from the other.

"Make this quick, I have other business to attend to, much more important at that."

"That Was Most Certainly Uncalled For, Rather Unlady Like."

"Oh, is that why you wished to speak to me? To lecture me on the importance of mannerism, I apologize but I don't listen well to hypocrites. So if that's all I'll be on my way."

"Rose You've Been Ignoring All My Messages, And Leaving Us Out Of Gatherings. Would You Like To Talk About Why..? It's Quite Rude After all And Something I Would Not Expect Of You"

"I'm not sure, are you ready to actually tell me the truth rather than leading me on as if you could have everything? As if I'm simply some skank you found on the side of the streets and decided to cozy up to them for a night? Long enough you didn't have to face the consequences and pay the fees? Talking to me as if you have the right to, as if I'm the guilty one here? Making me seem like a crazy bitch."

"Now Rose, I Would Never Refer To You As Such A Thing, As For What You're Talking About,"

"As for what I'm talking about? Like you don't know. Kanaya, you..."

Rose bit her lip, tears in her eyes, it was hard enough as it was, but from the looks of Kanaya, as she held her limp arm, avoiding eye contact now as she avoided the truth, taking the blame for how the situation truly started. They both knew what had happened, and the fact that Rose had Dave rely a message to her, really ticked her off in ways that could not even be spoken. But now that she was in front of Kanaya, all she wanted to do was cry, just, sob and curse at her for everything, for ever daring to come into her life. That's all she wanted to do. However for her own sake, so that she didn't go back to her arms, she didn't she put on a font with watery eyes, and black lipstick that began to smudge as she continued to bite her lip. 

"I What? I Began To See Someone Else Whenever You Began To Ignore Me? When You Stopped Showing Interest In Me And Blocked The Whole World Out, You Blocked Me Out Rose..."

"I saw Kanaya! Don't lie, don't do that to me! That day, the first month we had gotten here... I seen you making out with Vriska in the alchemy room, and judging by how intense you two were... Were you, with her the whole time you were flirting with me..? Do you really think I would want to open up to you after seeing that, after knowing you were with someone..?"

"That Was,"

"Don't lie! I'm sick of you lying, I'm sick of you blaming me when I was the victim this whole time! When you're the one who lead me on, gave me false hope, when you're the one who lied to me, when you were seeing someone else, while you're being so vindictive! I don't even know what to expect from you anymore! So don't, lie to me. I have no pity for you, and if you even dare to lie to me right now I will walk away."

"Fine, Yes I Was At Fault But You Are Just As Guilty, Ignoring Me Now, And Back Then Being Destructive Instead Of Trusting Me With Your Feelings, But Even Now-"

"There is no but, because if you were going to cheat on Vriska, then I did not and still do not want any part of that! That simply means you would cheat again, but then with me. I do not want any part of that. If I'm being honest, I would prefer being heartbroken now than later, when I grew too attached to you. You have multiple relationship areas called quadrants after all, if you're so desperate fill those with someone else. As for Vriska? I loathed her at first, but actually now pity that she's with someone like you. Who would willingly cheat on her, and then continue to make up with that person even after being rejected multiple times. So leave, me, alone! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you!!"

Rose had finally come undone, the tears falling as she relived the moment, and how it had hurt her so, and how exactly that would have only worsened, in a way feeling that pain as she thought about that path. Even now, she was almost screaming, her makeup beginning to run as it matched her shaky tone, barely able to keep it together at this point. However as if Kanaya had not taken the hint she reached out for the other, a look of concern on her face as she did so. Only for Rose to smack her hand away, stumbling back as she did so.

"Don't touch me!"

"Rose, I Understand Your Anger I Do, But Have You Never Felt-"

"No, I do not want to hear your excuses! Don't you understand?! You broke my heart, you told me you were flushed for me, that you would never leave my side-"

"Rose Please Listen-"

"I am done with your excuses!! If you have any respect for me left then LEAVE."

"You're Acting Like A Grub Throwing A Fit, Please Do Try To Calm Yourself."

"Calm myself? Are you kidding me?!" Rose grimaced, sorrow slowly turning into anger, the terrors inside taking this time to be opportune for them. "You, you expect me to be calm, and rational, and come back to you? When you're the one who played with our feelings? What is stopping me from paying you back for those feelings right now? You really thought I would fall right into your arms, as if you were the victim-"

"Rose-"

"Don't say my name! You have no right!" 

Rose choked out, slowly falling apart more and more as she did so. She had finally had enough and had finally raised a hand, the hand quite dark compared to the other hand that appeared on her wrist, the cold metallic feelings shocking her enough that she was in an instant back to normal, only to see a terrified Kanaya and Eridan. 

"I'm Sorry."

"I wwould advvise being quiet, I think you'vve done enough here...."

It was quiet for a moment, Eridan taking this chance to wrap his arm around Rose, covering her with his cape as he did so, Rose having no objections, rather than she had a blank stare, one of horror and sorrow, lips parted, makeup ruined, and couldn't stop shaking to save her life. Eridan seeing her shape, and that she had to relive her heartbreak, and how Kanaya wouldn't stop harassing her... Her scowled and turned his head to look back at Kanaya before leaving.

"If you evver message or bother her again, it's not only Rose you'll have to wworry about..."

With that Eridan held Rose tight as he walked her back to her room, Rose staying quiet the whole way, no tears, no talking, really he could have sworn at some point she had stopped breathing...

* * *

Dave was waiting outside of Rose's Room, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, right foot against the wall and next to his left knee, head down as he worried about the situation, unable to get himself to stop Eridan from interrupting them. So to see him coming back with her, and for Rose to look just awful... Dave frowned and followed them into Rose's room, and watched as Eridan sat down with her, only for Rose to finally erupt. She finally broke as they completely broke it off, the emotions she had kept for the last couple of months, were out and it was obvious as she curled up, bringing her knees to her chest. Dave had went to her other side and sat down, placing a hand on her back and rubbing her back slightly when he had done so. 

"You can do, so much better Rose, she's not worth a single thought."

"He's right for a first, she doesn't deservve you."

However that wasn't what had truly broke her. Yes, she was upset, she was finally crying it out and taking the comfort she could get. However, the terrors had gotten the better of her for a second, and she was in shock on the way back, and now was in full tears because rather she was scared of what could have happened then, and just how long she could keep it together... However rather than voicing this, she sat there sobbing, taking the comfort from the two at her side, in a way heartbroken being that while yes she was satisfied that the two were by her side, in a sense that's not who she truly wanted by her side right now... After all neither of them truly understood exactly why she was so scared... At least she didn't think they did.

* * *

"Go on dude... I'll look after her for a bit..."

Rose had finally fallen asleep, laying in her bed as she did so, Eridan looking back at her before at Dave, simply nodding before stopping Dave having spoken up.

"Thanks... For helping her, I know how much this had been bothering her... She doesn't show it but she's actually really sensitive, especially with relationship stuff... So uhm, I guess I'm happy you went after her."

"She's my friend too, wwhy wwouldn't I..?"

He gave a shrug, acting proud for a moment before stopping and furrowing his brows for a moment, actually taking a moment to look at him.

"Dave, Rose said she wwas over Kanaya; yet, had almost wwent dark over her... Do you think,"

"Shit, Eridan, you can't tell anyone alright? I mean, you can't fucking tell anyone."

"Don't wworry I don't plan to, I'm just concerned. Can she control them, or..?"

"Not exactly. She's often bothered by them still but she says it's nothing to worry about. But from what you just said, just help me keep an eye on her alright?"

"Alright, did you think she wwould havve gone grimdark today..?"

"Probably. I'm sure that's why she's been avoiding the situation for this long, from what I can tell strong negative emotions cause her to lose it."

"You twwo seem pretty close..."

"Dude don't tell me you still like her!"

"Of course not! I mean not like that. I am fond of her even still. But howw did you twwo become close again?"

"Our guardians knew each other, and we kept in contact. Though I'm sure they would both kill us had they known that." 

"Ah, sounds fun..."

"Anyways, go one dude, I'll stay with her you take a break."

"Yeah..."

Eridan nodded before actually heading out that time, quietly shutting the door behind him when he did so. Though when he was finally out he had almost ran into Sollux who seemed quite shocked at the encounter.

"Eriidan? What were you doiing iin Ro2e'2 room?!"

"Quiet imbecile, she's sleeping."

Eridan continued past Sollux, who followed him, and continued to speak once they were a good distance away from Rose's room.

"You never an2wered me."

"Because I don't find a need to."

"Why wa2 2he 2leepiing? Where you wiith her all day??"

At that Eridan stopped and gave him a stare before scowling.

"This is none of your business Captor. I do not havve to tell you anything not because I don't havve to but because I don't wwant to. You are a mere annoyance to me and are no help to the situation."

"2o you were wiith her all day... II'm 2eriiou2 though, what happened?? Ro2e hadn't been piickiing up for a whiile and no one could fiind her..."

"I could."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said I could find her. You really are no help to her, just stay out of this."

With that he was off, leaving Sollux there who was frankly, irritated that Eridan wouldn't tell him anything, but at the same time, he felt a tinge of pain. Somehow he felt a bit guilty knowing that that statement at the moment was too true, and that perhaps he really should have just stayed out of it, after all in the end it would have just been less painful for the both of them, or at least for him. So why should he worry about her?


	10. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine has me like, mmm here lemme add more chapters to this rather than jojo sense I can't keep up with jojo rn cause I am not left alone for a single second at the moment. So have more homestuck.

"Are you deaf? I said I could find her. You really are no help to her, just stay out of this."

With that he was off, leaving Sollux there who was frankly, irritated that Eridan wouldn't tell him anything, but at the same time, he felt a tinge of pain. Somehow he felt a bit guilty knowing that that statement at the moment was too true, and that perhaps he really should have just stayed out of it, after all in the end it would have just been less painful for the both of them, or at least for him. So why should he worry about her?

... 

And yet, here he was, right back on that hillside as he stared at the platinum hair that shined like the stars above them. After the incident he hadn't bothered to message her for a bit, wondering if he really was worthless to her. Though seeing her now, and hearing the soft hum coming from her, it had him smiling if only just slightly. Not only that but he felt as if that was there spot at this point being no one else was ever there, and even though the two knew they could go anywhere else, they stayed there. With that the bit of confidence he lacked had returned, causing Sollux to approach her, and sit next to Rose. However this caused the girl to stop humming, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks. 

"So, how long were you there this time..?"

"Long enough to know that prank2 aren't the only thiing you're good at."

Rose elbowed Sollux in the side, glancing over at him with a smirk, only for Sollux to do the same, turning to her afterwards.

"What? II2 iit 2o bad for me two liike your hummiing..?"

"Yes, because my humming is absolutely nothing special." 

"Uh huh II call 2ome bull2hiit riight there. IIt'2 a2 2weet a2 honey and you know iit." 

"And you're as charming as Spock, from your pointy ears to your brilliance." 

Sollux snorted a bit before giving Rose the famous Vulcan salute, Rose in return giving him a brief hum of approval before letting out a small giggle and looking away once more. And though they sat there close, they seemed, distant.. Sollux wasn't sure if Rose was doing this on purpose, or perhaps if it was just in his head. However, she wasn't doing it on purpose, no, rather it was on accident Rose wondering just exactly if he meant that or if he cared about the her. Having him by her side definitely did not help the case, because in all reality, she couldn't even go to that spot now without thinking of him, and perhaps that's why she's been visiting the spot for the past couple of days. Although it felt like the lack of company had already provided an unspoken answer up until that moment. Though she already knew that she had no right to speak that question so rather she shut her eyes, pulled her knees up and leaned against them. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by any means, Sollux noticing she had been off for the past week, and this just confirmed it.

"Ro2e, are you alriight..? You've 2eemed, dii2tant."

"I suppose I'm simply trying to get my priorities straight..."

He frowned, eyebrows furrowed. That was most certainly not the answer he wanted, nor was looking for, nor was an actual answer and they both knew that. Though both Dave and Eridan's words were echoing in his mind by then as well the very first conversation he had overheard with Rose. He thought for a moment, before it had occurred to him, putting the pieces together in that instant. 

"Don't tell me you're goiing to 2tart avoiidiing everyone agaiin." 

"..."

"No, you are not goiing to 2tart avoiidiing everyone agaiin. That ii2 unfaiir and you know iit." 

"Oh look at you getting attached, I'm flattered. But trust me it's better for everyone I keep my distance. After all I'm here to guide others to the light."

"uuuugh 2top beeiing so depre22iing. IIt doe2n't 2uiit you and iit'2 annoyiing." 

Rose had become quiet after that, and this wasn't the comfortable silence the two normally shared, rather an uncomfortable one in a sense it was all too familiar yet unfamiliar the two not having a silence like that yet. Although it was in that silence that he heard something strange, sniffling, barely audible at that. Sollux was in a bit of disbelief and wondering just how long she had been crying or trying not to cry at that. He felt a frown tug at the corner of his lips before pulling Rose close and letting the moment be like that for a while until she had calmed down enough that he thought that they might be able to actually have a conversation.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened..?"

"I'm fine really, I promise. I just need some time to-"

"II 2wear iif you 2ay get your priioriitiie2 2traiight, II wiill pu2h you down thii2 hiill2iide."

"How touching, but no I was going to say recover if you must know."

She wasn't lying however how could she tell him that she needed time to piece herself back together to where the terrors weren't screaming at her every single second. Ever since that incident they had been worse after all, and that was something she couldn't tell them. So rather she stayed silent and he simply nodded, deciding it might actually be best to give her her space after all in this case. However even if she couldn't share that, that didn't mean that she had to lean away, so she didn't and rather stayed right there by his side. Sollux even accepting this and holding Rose against him, closing his eyes as well eventually. Perhaps that's how he knew that she wanted to tell him, that she wanted him by his side genuinely despite seeming full of nothing but sarcasm and teases at first. Her actions were, much different after all, even if her falling asleep like that eventually. 

"How trouble2ome..."

And even though he said this, he was still smiling down at her, unsure rather or not they should move out or if he should escort her back to her room. Although that thought was quickly dismissed when he saw the pained expression on her face and how she began to twitch in her sleep. Seeing this he became concerned knowing that it had to be a night terror of sorts, or a bad run in in the dream bubbles. So placing both on her shoulder he began to shake her slightly, trying to get the girl to wake up, watching her condition only worsen as time went on, unsure when the tears started. 

"Ro2e wake up!" He cursed before shutting his eyes. "Don't hate me!"

With that he sent a slight shock through her, the amount of pain equivalenting to body slamming on to a pool from the diveboard. Rose's eyes snapping open at the pain and the look of absolute terror showing in her eyes. Sollux unaware of Rose's dream being corrupted by the terrors setting the field afire and separating the two, screaming of torture being heard from every direction as she could do nothing to stop the purple flames she had caused, nothing but listen as they all suffered, hearing nothing but the whispers of how it was her fault and her destiny that she could not escape. 

"Ro2e, what happened? Are you okay??"

Of course she wasn't okay, why he asked he wasn't sure, but rather he pulled her close deciding that she most definitely had to share what was going on if it had truly bothered her this bad. Enough that she was sitting there in tears, shaken from whatever vision she had had... So he pulled her close into an embrace, frowning a bit unsure if he should disapprove of how she was acting or be concerned because of the cause. 

"I-I... can't, I need to be alone."

"Fuck no, II'm not lettiing you go agaiin. You're not goiing to go get drunk, you're not goiing to go off and cry by your2elf, you're not goiing to develop unhealthy habbiit2."

"They're not unhealthy I just-"

"Ye2 they are and you know iit."

"Sollux, please."

"Ro2e, what'2 happeniing..? II'm worriied, II want to help and bee there for you, but II can't iif you won't let me."

She was silent for a moment, just leaning on him, the only change in movement was the small hiccups that were trying to form. The tight grip the other held on her did not change, nor did she try to fight it at all, rather debate on how to tell him or more of how much. After all it's not that she didn't want to trust him, it's more of she didn't want to cause worry or have him hate her. 

"You're not alone, not anymore and II won't let you bee alone... you're not allowed. 2o ju2t, open up..."

She would have let out a chuckle had the situation not been what it was, because admittedly that was cute in its own way. However instead all she did was move closer to him and avoid eye contact by staring at basically anything but him. 

"Ever since I can remember, I've been terrorized by voices, your species call them horror terrors I believe." 

She paused for a moment. It was the reason why she could tell they were tailing the meteor, and how they had gotten closer every single day is because their voices grew louder day after day.... Compared to when she was young they were nothing but mere whispers in the wind back then. 

"They aren't exactly, the nicest of creatures and I suppose after a while they had gotten bad enough that they'll leave me horrendous visions... So, to forget about said visions or not be able to have them I'll drink to forget, or simply not sleep so that I won't be at my most vulnerable." 

At first hearing this it went from relatable, to terrified being the girl had a genuine connection with beasts that even the strongest of their species feared. Though as she continued, it sounded more like she was cursed and suffering more than any of them in that aspect and that he could only imagine, knowing for sure now the tales were true. So rather the hand on her back moved, rubbing her lightly, causing the girl to tear up a bit more and shake her head.

"I just want them to stop, I never thought it would come to this..."

"...Troll2 have 2ober to help with keeping creature2 out when we 2leep but you... II could try my techniique... II'm not 2ure iif iit would work on a human though."

"Please, anything I, I don't want to close my eyes again." 

"Then tru2t me."

Rose nodded, knowing that she full well that not many options would be worse to her health than what she was already trying. Sollux though shut his eyes and sent a gentle shockwave throughout Rose, numbing not only her body but her mind, sending her into a completely different sleep. One not of dream bubbles, but not one of terrors either. One where they could not reach her being her mind was simply that numb. Rose finally in a peaceful sleep, and leaning onto Sollux body completely limp. This simply made the troll smile as he held her, and stopped to instead carry them both back to the hive.


End file.
